Centuries
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Valkyrie finds things are over with Skulduggery she waits for her new partner, but he won't be the man she expects. Rubbish title but really good story, actually. Spoilers, rated teen for now for the occasional cuss word and such. Valduggery ahead!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, Dexter, Saracen, China, Lord Vile, Darquesse, the Dead Men or Valkyrie's reflection. Um, this is set shortly after the books so Val's in her 20s. I took liberties but they are so tiny you'll never notice them. I swear. Massive spoilers, obviously.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain sat in the bar waiting on her new partner as she stared into her beer. She didn't drink as a rule. She wasn't a prude, she just didn't like the taste and thought the effects were overrated. So now she stared into a nonalcoholic draw that the barman had promised her would taste like horse whizz and she reckoned it pretty much did.

She took a sip and made a face. Valkyrie idly wondered how people knew things tasted like horse whizz then mentally shook herself. Her new partner should be there soon. She was early or he was late, but she supposed it truly didn't matter. She smiled softly to herself. Her Uncle Gordon had met his partner in a bar. And he and Skulduggery had had many adventures together. So she hoped meeting her new partner in the bar would be a good luck charm for her too.

Though now that she thought of it she couldn't remember if they had met inside the bar or outside of it. She frowned to herself then shrugged. She supposed it didn't matter. What did matter, and the reason she was in the bar in the first place, was that she and Skulduggery Pleasant were no longer partners.

Valkyrie could forgive a lot of things but taking another partner in her absence hadn't been one of them, and it hadn't been the same, had it? He'd had a long enough time to be poisoned against her by that partner and things hadn't been the same between them. _Because I'm not a little girl anymore, that's why._ She thought with a sigh. _I made a fool out of myself by telling him I was in love with him and he's never forgiven me._

Valkyrie didn't even know if she was in love with him anymore. Or if she'd ever really been in love with him. Maybe she'd loved the _idea_ of him. The magic and mystery that surrounded him. Or that he was dashing and heroic. She wasn't even sure if it hadn't been a childhood crush. Even in a few years she'd changed so much that she wondered if it hadn't been.

She just hoped her new partner would get there while there was still room at the bar for him. And as if on command a man materialized at her elbow, plunking a shamrock charm made of emerald green gemstones down beside her. "Luck of the Irish, Miss?" The man asked and Valkyrie turned to him, ready to throw a punch. But she couldn't, she could only stare at him in shock.

" _You_." She breathed as she took in the tan overcoat and oversized hat. The frizzy hair and oversized sunglasses paired with the scarf.

"Me." He agreed and Valkyrie felt as if all the years in between their first meeting had never passed and was off her stool and hugging him fiercely before she could remember how very angry she was with him. Skulduggery hugged her back just as tightly, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a case."

"You took a case without me?" Valkyrie growled.

"Drink your beer."

"It tastes like horse whizz."

"I trust you to know."

"Skulduggery!"

This time he really laughed, holding on to the bar, his gloved hand reflexively rubbing at his sunglasses as if he were crying. "Sorry, Valkyrie. Then how about we get out of here and I'll tell you about my case?"

"I can't. I'm waiting on my new partner."

"You're looking at him." Skulduggery said brightly as he palmed the shamrock off the bartop and slipped it into her coat pocket.

"What?"

"New partners. Here and now. What do you say? I met your uncle in a bar. Or was it outside? Anyhow he vomited all over my shoes. You aren't going to vomit on me, are you?" He was peering anxiously at her and Valkyrie snorted laughter.

"I had one sip and it's nonalcoholic, so, no."

"Right, then. Shall we?" Skulduggery offered Valkyrie his arm and she took it. He escorted her out of the bar looking chuffed with himself. Outside he turned to her. "Now, then, would you like to know what my case was about?"

"Not really." She said sulkily.

"I was looking for my lost partner."

"Wait, what?" Valkyrie was confused and Skulduggery sighed.

"Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time Lord Vile decided to hide in plain sight. And one of the things that makes him so downright lovable is his ability to take any side when he needs to. Even to take a partner he actively despises and intends to kill after she helps him rescue his real partner."

"Oh. I rather like that story." Valkyrie said as she smiled at him.

"I thought you might." He led the way to the Bentley and they got in. Skulduggery turned to her. "You haven't even mentioned that I'm wearing my old disguise."

"I thought you wore it so I'd forgive you."

"I did. Seatbelt." He said and she complied as he put the Bentley into drive. Valkyrie sat back with a smile as he drove. It did feel like the old days, back when they were first partners. Of course a lot had changed since then and she supposed a lot more would change for them as time went by.

"Hungry?" His velvety voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Are you hungry?" He sounded slightly exasperated.

"Sorry, Skulduggery, and yes, I am."

"I thought as much." He sounded slightly amused. "I suppose I shall have to feed you. Or we could go back to the bar and you could finish your horse whizz and eat peanuts off the floor."

They both started laughing at the same time. "Moron." Valkyrie said, looking at him fondly.

"Always." He agreed cheerfully.

"I missed you, you know." She admitted.

"Well, of course you missed me. I'm _me_."

"Did you miss me?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Miss is such a very strong word." He began then shook his head. "Of course I did, Valkyrie. I kept waiting on you to come back to me. And then you did, but not really. The you I was waiting for was off having a grand sulk. I do believe I apologized to you already." He said grumpily.

"You did. I didn't feel like forgiving you yet."

"Ah." He said as they pulled up to a small diner. "Forgiven me yet?" He asked, not moving to get out.

"Are you two or three?"

"Forgive me or we sit here forever."

"Fine, you're forgiven." She growled, but Valkyrie was secretly pleased they were already back to normal. Back to how it used to be before they had drifted apart. And it hadn't even been Valkyrie's fault, well, not entirely.

She shook off her thoughts as she looked at the menu, then ordered her usual burger and a coffee. Skulduggery settled in, clearly intending to watch her eat and Valkyrie looked at him. "You aren't just trying to be adorable, are you? You need the disguise."

"That I do." He agreed.

"What did you do?"

"Got rid of the facade. It was time."

"It malfunctioned, didn't it?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "That too. Why can't you just believe anything I tell you? You used to."

"Having a pathological liar for a partner gave me trust issues." Her coffee came and Skulduggery watched her dreamily from behind his disguise.

"What does it taste like? I always wondered." He was curious and it softened her heart that he couldn't eat or drink like anyone else.

"Well, saying like coffee isn't helpful. Earthy, strong. A little woody, I guess." Skulduggery nodded as if what she'd said had made total sense.

"And burgers, and fries?"

"Not to hurt your feelings, but are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, quite. But what are they like?" Valkyrie felt a blip on her radar. Skulduggery was up to something. His voice was far too innocent for her liking. But she gamely described the food when it came, aware of his intense gaze, even if the pitch black sunglasses hid his hollow eye sockets completely.

It was only after she finished and they'd returned to the Bentley that she realized he'd been trying to get her to talk to him. At least she _thought_ that explained the strange questions. And she realized that her partner of over a decade had felt the tiny bit of anger she'd been holding on to. "Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have a case?"

"Yes, and we solved it, but you'll still be spending the night at my house. We'll just tell Erskine that we both had to look for you." He said lightly. Valkyrie laughed softly at that.

"You're being silly again."

"I'm never silly. You're just a very strange girl that finds inappropriate thing funny, that's your problem." He nodded smartly and Valkyrie felt her smile grow at the laughter in his voice. She knew she was letting him win, letting him get his way, but it was what she wanted too, so for one rare moment they had both won. They made his house in good time and Valkyrie looked around the kitchen in wonder as Skulduggery led her in for coffee.

He had a fridge now, a proper one, and everything else a kitchen needed. She blinked back sudden tears and busied herself with her mobile. If Skulduggery sensed her sudden emotions he ignored them, but then, he was good at that. "I suppose I should be giving you tea, with lots of sugar. But that's Ghastly's job. He'll be foisting it on you tomorrow when we report in."

"I really have a job then? I'm still a detective?" Valkyrie asked, looking up, startled at the idea that any of this was anything but a hallucination.

"You have a job, and I'm real by the way. You have that look on your face you get when you think you've lost your mind. How many times do I have to tell you to embrace your inner lunatic?"

"Didn't you also tell me a story about Lord Vile hiding in plain sight?"

"I did."

"You know, he never needed shadows. He could have just talked people to death."

"Now that wasn't nice."

"If I were nice you'd worry about me, you know you would."

"True." They kept up the nonsense until Valkyrie drug herself up to her bedroom. She wasn't sure if the bedroom had changed but the room itself and the attached bath reminded her of how devoted Skulduggery had always been to her.

She showered then hopped into bed and was asleep in an instant for the first time in a very long time. In the morning Skulduggery was shaking her awake, and she was hurrying to get ready, and then they were going out to the Bentley. "We're expected to eat something with our esteemed Elders and Grand Mage. Well, _you_ are." Skulduggery said.

"Doughnuts and coffee?"

"If you're lucky." Skulduggery shrugged. Then he tossed her a look. "I don't usually tell you what to do because you don't listen worth a damn, but you let these men fuss over you, Valkyrie. They can't take you being put out with them."

"They're Dead Men." Valkyrie argued, then sighed. She wasn't even angry with them, not really. But if she had been avoiding Skulduggery she'd figured it was easier to ignore all their mutual friends too. Skulduggery, of course, seemed to read her mind.

"They are also our friends, Valkyrie. And you know them. Erskine can sulk for weeks and Ghastly can be bullish and stubborn and shut down, but to them that's OK. Because it is them doing it, of course." He elbowed her softly and she sensed his smile behind his disguise.

"Of course." She agreed in amusement and soon enough she was being gathered into a fierce hug by Ghastly.

"Good to see you again, Val." He rumbled. The words somehow managing to be a threat and loving all at once, but Valkyrie knew it was only because of how much he cared for her and felt a lump in her throat.

"You too." She managed. Then he was releasing her and a nervous Dexter Vex was approaching her.

"Val, I'm so sorry for what I did." He tried, but Valkyrie tackled him in a hug.

"I thought we lost you. Why didn't anyone tell me you made it?"

"Because you ran away to America." Skulduggery snarked and Valkyrie turned to punch him, but Erskine cleared his throat and all four of them looked at him expectantly.

Valkyrie." He said, staring at her intently. She couldn't read his emotions and it worried her. Erskine had always given her the creeps, even if he'd turned out to be one of the best friends she'd ever had. He smiled at last. "It's been a long time. You didn't have to leave, you know."

"I did. I think it gave me time to accept what I had to do. I don't forgive myself, but I accept it."

"Fair enough. I might as well be the one to tell you, we have a new Elder. You'll be reporting to him when we are too busy to help you babysit Skulduggery."

Skulduggery huffed and Valkyrie would have punched him in the arm but the new Elder was walking towards her. It couldn't be possible. He had to be dead. But Saracen was alive and well. And it was such a shock that the world suddenly started spinning then went all black.

* * *

Valkyrie came to on the couch in Ghastly's office, Skulduggery looking at her in amusement. "Just like the first night we met. Well, we met before that, actually. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, and that's sad if you think about it."

Ghastly seemed relieved to see her well enough to snark back at Skulduggery, but he still brought her tea. "The others will be in with the breakfast in a second, Valkyrie. Sorry, we should have prepared you."

"Skulduggery should have prepared me." Valkyrie growled.

"But you _like_ surprises." Skulduggery protested and they both glared at him. He started to sulk, staring at the floor with his arms crossed. "See if I ever surprise you again." He grumbled and Valkyrie felt her lips twitch into a smile.

Then the other men were with them, using Ghastly's desk as a makeshift table and she was eating take away while they got caught up. Valkyrie noticed that Skulduggery had remained where he was and fairly quiet, something not normal for him. He would watch her, or at least she thought he was watching her, but if she looked at him his head was turned down. He hadn't taken off the disguise yet either, and that was distinctly odd inside the Sanctuary. "Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said and he kept staring at the floor. "Skulduggery?" He could be rude, even childish, but he was staring at the floor again without moving.

Valkyrie got up and touched his shoulder. "I think he's meditating." She said in surprise.

"More than likely." Dex said around a mouthful of eggs. "He's been busy feathering his nest and not sleeping much. Ow!" He yelped when Ghastly gave him a rap to the back of the skull.

"He's been doing no such thing, Val." Ghastly assured her then glared at Dexter.

"I was just trying to make her happy." Dex grumbled as he massaged the back of his head. Valkyrie smiled and shook her head. Nothing had changed between the Dead Men at least. Dex was still the village idiot, or competing for the title with Saracen. Erskine was still pretty and pretty useless and Ghastly was the actual engine of the group.

But Skulduggery falling into meditation while standing up was a new one and soon they had him shifted to the couch. Ghastly looked at him, then at Valkyrie as the others drifted back out. "Are you back? He needs you to be, Val."

"I am. I just don't know what to do with him now. It seems the same as when we first met to be honest, but different too." She described the changes to Skulduggery's home and Ghastly listened.

"I wish I could tell you what's going on in that rather thick skull of his, but I can't. Let him take the lead and just be there for him. He's been acting odd lately, he wasn't even allowed cases until you returned."

"What? Why?"

"He was like he used to be. Now I know you had things to sort out but that man is all of two-years-old where you are concerned."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I knew you'd need the time to process what you had to do. But your reflection was behind you having to make that choice and she'd have seen this world dead and gone before she saw you save the day."

Valkyrie shivered. Her reflection had started out as a cover for her work with Skulduggery but as the years had gone on it had warped into a heartless thing. Capable of mimicking human emotions but much more evil in its own way than Darquesse had ever been. It had been perfectly willing to kill Valkyrie and end the world all in a bid to prove it was the good one, the helpless victim.

Skulduggery grunted and Valkyrie looked over. She'd hated him for ever letting that thing near him. But when Darquesse had taken over Skulduggery had teamed up with her reflection. Valkyrie knew she should have guessed his real reasoning but it still felt like a betrayal. She watched him get up, reminding herself she had to let it go if she was going to be there for him.

"Sorry." Skulduggery mumbled. "I didn't meditate last night."

""Do you need to see a doctor?" Valkyrie asked worriedly and he shook his head. He stared at her again then after a murmured goodbye to Ghastly led the befuddled young mage back to the Bentley.

The whole ride home he was silent and Valkyrie watched him worried he'd slip into meditation again and wreck the Bentley. He didn't, but he was so clearly weary when they got out that Valkyrie had her partner and best friend lean on her and led the way to his house.

Skulduggery was almost instantly meditating the minute he hit his chair, his disguise at last shed, and Valkyrie wondered if Dexter was right. Was Skulduggery in love with someone? Was he feathering his nest for the return of his family maybe? Or for China? Valkyrie winced at the thought but she guessed it was a possibility.

No, China had died during the war. So for who then? She had no idea. Skulduggery was insane, she knew that. He didn't always live in the real world. For some reason it reminded her of an old song and Valkyrie started to hum "Misty" as she covered Skulduggery then roamed through the various living rooms. She finally settled on a book of Gordon's and took it back to read as she kept vigil, but despite not wanting to be she was sleepy.

Valkyrie was relieved to be near Skulduggery again so even as she stretched out to read her eyes started to close. Valkyrie tried to fight through it with an annoyed grunt, but she was so very tired herself and the book tilted forward as sleep claimed her.

She woke up with a crick in her neck and to find Skulduggery watching her. "TV broke?" She asked and he laughed.

"No, you're just more entertaining."

"Do we have any pop tarts? I'm hungry." Valkyrie asked as she stretched and yawned. Skulduggery shrugged and trailed her into the kitchen.

Valkyrie looked at the fridge for a second, and at Skulduggery's gesture it opened. It was fully stocked and at her surprised gasp he just tilted his head in a smile. "Your kingdom awaits, my Lady." He said with a definite grin in his voice and gestured towards the fridge. Valkyrie laughed and rooted around inside the fridge.

"I know you don't like being thanked, but thank you." She said as she popped back out with her arms full.

"Whatever for?" Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes, but set about making herself a snack. Skulduggery watched her eat and Valkyrie didn't mind. "I did miss you, you know. I suppose Ghastly told you they fired me."

"I'm sure the bad guys had it coming." She said softly and he smiled his gratitude in a head tilt.

"They did, actually. I just wasn't the same without you here."

"I wasn't the same without you." She admitted. Valkyrie wanted to say more but she thought better of it. Skulduggery liked ignoring his emotions and for all she knew the fridge was part of a plan to sell his house.

"Then I suppose I have to let you move in." He said, sighing out a breath he didn't really need and Valkyrie looked at him.

"Yeah, I suppose you do."

"And feed you. Lord."

"That too."

"And I suppose since you love my voice so much I'll be obliged to talk to you every day."

"You will."

"I see how it is." He sighed again and Valkyrie grinned at him. "Valkyrie?"

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, and I've known how you've felt about the matter for a long time but I haven't wanted to say anything and hurt your feelings. But it's time you knew the truth." Valkyrie felt her heart break as he paused. "That Dublin jersey has to go. It's hardly appropriate as nightwear."

"What?"

"That jersey you sleep in? Hideous." It took Valkyrie a moment but she realized Skulduggery had been winding her up as he always did. She felt like hitting him, she really did. But what had she expected, really? Skulduggery would sulk or go on a rampage if she sulked too long over the insult and they both knew it.

Still, she didn't find it funny. He had to remember what she'd said then. And he was laughing at her over it like he always did. Valkyrie looked at him. "Fine." She said flatly.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll get something else, it isn't a problem."

"You used to be fun to tease. I went too far didn't I? Sorry." He even looked contrite.

"Really?"

"No." His shoulders started to shake with laughter. "You should see the look on your face, Valkyrie. About as entertaining as the look on China's face when I threw her in the Accelerator."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me, you just don't want to admit it."

"Skulduggery!"

"Saying my name already, are we?" He teased and Valkyrie flushed crimson.

"That was hardly appropriate." She managed even though she wanted to laugh. "I don't remember you being like this before."

"Mm. I'm treating you like my adult partner now, as I always should have. A few inappropriate jokes aren't going to kill you."

"Tell Ghastly that." Valkyrie said dryly. Skulduggery waved his hand airily in response and the kitchen radio kicked on. "Misty" started to play and he was tilting his head in a smile.

"Dance with me?" He asked as he rose and Valkyrie took his hand, happy to dance with him to the music. She stared into his eye sockets, hoping this wasn't one more joke in poor taste on his part but it didn't seem to be from the way he held her. The song ended and he clasped her close then pulled away to look at her thoughtfully. "You're a rather strange girl, Valkyrie Cain."

"I have a rather strange partner."

"True enough. So we are partners then? And friends?"

"We are."

"Good. Because we'll have a case soon enough and I need you there with me."

"I know."

"Just so you know."

* * *

 **Aww. I missed these two so freaking much. Viva Valduggery!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, Dexter, Saracen, Walden, Lord Vile, Darquesse, Tipstaff or anyone else you might recognize. Spoilers, obviously.

* * *

The next morning Valkyrie woke up and stretched with a happy sigh. It was good to be home again, and she realized she really was home because she was with Skulduggery and the thought made her smile. There was a knock on her bedroom door and he poked his head in. "Morning, Valkyrie. If you'll be so good as to see to a shower I'll see to breakfast. Name anything."

"Eggs." She said, startled. Skulduggery nodded and withdrew and Valkyrie got her shower, wondering if this meant they had a case. And by the time she'd toweled off then manipulated the water out of her hair she was sure they did and was honestly looking forward to the eggs. "Alas, life is full of little disappointments." Skulduggery said as he served her cold coffee from the night before and pop tarts instead. "I said name anything, I didn't say you'd get it."

Valkyrie managed a half smile at the teasing and she could tell by his posture he was surprised she hadn't erupted. "Are you quite all right?" He asked worriedly and Valkyrie laughed.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm home now, really home. I didn't think anyone would want anything to do with me to be honest."

"Yes, the same people who haven't put Lord Vile through the grist mill are really going to judge the young mage that saved the world."

Something clicked at his words. "Ghastly." She breathed and he nodded tightly. "How - How did he take it?"

"He's known, all this time he's known. But that's why he's a better man than I am, I suppose. Cheer up, Valkyrie. It's all part of the lovely speech I gave you about running away not helping. Atonement does. And you can tell it's working because it hurts."

"That's cheerful." She said then looked at him. "You look different. You look, well, younger."

"I feel younger." He agreed and he seemed it as he led the way to the Bentley. The day was warm so he even cranked down the windows as they drove. Valkyrie looked out her window so Skulduggery wouldn't see her contented smile but he sensed it anyhow.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just never expected this. Being back with you, it's like winning the lottery. I didn't do anything to deserve it, but it happened anyway."

He snorted slightly. "Atonement, remember? Those two you handled in America aren't the only ones convinced you're really Darquesse. I'm no doubt dragging you into all sorts of danger."

"You don't drag me anywhere, remember? I've chosen to be with you." Skulduggery looked over at her in response and she went on. "What? Skulduggery, I'm here because I want to be here. Because I _need_ to be here. I need the danger and excitement, the magic."

She could have sworn that his shoulders sagged for just a second but he nodded smartly. "Of course you do, because I taught you so well."

"Yeah, as mentors go you aren't half bad." The Bentley swerved in response. "I take it back, you're terrible mentor!"

"But you finally called me your mentor, after all these years." Skulduggery said happily and he turned up the radio as Valkyrie settled in for the rest of the ride.

* * *

At the Sanctuary they met Ghastly in his office. "Tea?" He offered and Valkyrie nodded. She wasn't too fussed about tea to be honest, but Ghastly was her friend and she knew the ritual helped him relax and put his thoughts in order. Valkyrie had already noticed a lack of case files but didn't mention it.

She looked over at Skulduggery as Ghastly prepared the tea and he shrugged in a way that said _beat's me_. Ghastly finally brought her tea to her, and Valkyrie could tell he was nervous. Nothing made him nervous, so it wasn't a good sign. Valkyrie ignored the tea and got up to catch him in an unexpected hug and the former boxer gratefully returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Val."

"Anything for you, you know that." She said and he smiled at her. True, she'd stared at him when they had first met, the man had very deep scars no magic could get rid of on his face, but he had honest and penetrating blue eyes and a warmth about him Valkyrie treasured. "What is it? Is the case that bad?" She asked as she accepted her tea.

"Yes and no." Ghastly said as he returned to his desk for his own tea.

" _Is_ there a case?" Skulduggery asked and Ghastly nodded.

"Before I give you your case files I'm going to tell you something and you are both going to listen for once." The pair nodded and Ghastly shifted his gaze to Valkyrie. "Giving you this case was never my idea. It will put you in danger and I don't like it." Valkyrie just nodded again and he sighed.

"You mean because of Darquesse?" She asked and he nodded.

"There are a lot of unbalanced people out there, Val. They'd love to pin all their problems on anyone else. And who better than Darquesse? Even after she was gone and the reflection was dead we kept getting reports of her popping up places."

"Was she?"

"Not that we know of. And unless you are the good twin and given to shadow walking and creating mischief in your spare time we know it isn't you either."

"Pigs on thatched roofs. Carts on top of barns. This is no more a case than mortals seeing Elvis." Skulduggery complained once they had their files. "How is this even worth the Sanctuary's time?"

"It's worth our time because we have to be sure it is just that. We have to be sure she's dead and these people are either just filing false reports or seeing something that isn't there. Skul, you know the panic that would break out if the sightings went public."

"But Darquesse is dead and gone!"

"And Valkyrie will be as well if we don't get these reports under control!" Ghastly snapped then sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Sorry, to both of you. Most people won't give Val a second glance. But it only takes one person Darquesse ever did something to."

Valkyrie nodded. She knew the truth of that statement all too well. Most of the mages she'd met seemed OK with her being back. The ones in the Sanctuary weren't treating her any differently. Her friends were still her friends and while people weren't fussing over her return, they weren't exactly shunning her either.

They agreed to take the case, even though Valkyrie knew Skulduggery wanted nothing to do with it. "Do you think she is back?" Valkyrie asked as they got settled in the Bentley.

"Seatbelt, and no, I don't. I think what we have here is what I said. People seeing what they want to. People want to see Darquesse for whatever reason so they do."

"Are you OK with me being on the case?" She asked and he shrugged.

"To be honest? Yes. I know you are safer with me than anywhere else, you running away to America proved that. And I wanted my partner and best friend back. This is the prefect case for us, really. We can turn it into a goodwill tour of sorts. People can have a look at you, see you aren't Darquesse and the sightings will die out."

"You're kidding me."

"Mm, I won't expect them to be happy to see you, but that's most likely what this is, anyhow. People wanting a look at you and to get a chance to say to you the things they'd never dare say to Darquesse."

Valkyrie nodded glumly and at their first stop it certainly seemed to be true. "You're an evil little girl!" The old woman who owned the thatched roof cottage the pig had been on told her. Valkyrie had knocked at the door of said cottage and the old woman had glared at her before dumping a bucket of well water on her. Valkyrie stood dripping, wanting to retaliate, and registered the woman's absolute shock. "You didn't melt." She said in surprise.

"Why would I?" Valkyrie asked as Skulduggery just stood there watching.

"You were supposed to."

"You threw well water on me." Valkyrie grumbled as she at last manipulated it out of her clothing and let it drift back to the well before letting it fall back in with a splash.

"Yes, but he said you were back. And I figured you'd melt if I did it. He said you would melt and I saw it work on TV once."

"Who said?" They both asked in unison but the woman had dropped the bucket and rudely slammed the door in their faces. Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery who'd just stood by watching with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well, that went well." He said brightly. "See? It was merely a case of mistaken identity." He led the way back to the Bentley and Valkyrie followed, silently fuming. "Seatbelt." He said as they got in. Valkyrie complied but not without a glare in his direction. Skulduggery sighed. "You completely missed the lead, did you?"

"No, of course not. But he could be anyone, really."

"Yes he could, even a she for all we know, or an it. But isn't it interesting he's going about telling people Darquesse is back and playing practical jokes in your name?"

"A prankster then?"

"Maybe." He admitted. "These sightings didn't start until recently. Before you're returned, but unless you still have shadows and are using them without knowing it..." Valkyrie held up her hand in response. No ring.

"Right. But there is another theory, not one I'm a fan of, mind you."

"Which is?"

"What we were all calling Darquesse was just your darker thoughts and deeds with a life and mind of their own, or even a Remnant. There is every possibility that you really _are_ Darquesse and what went on a rampage is a watered down version of you."

"You mean like Lord Vile's armour walking about on its own?"

"Exactly. It seems like him, it can even talk and think in a similar manner, but it isn't the true Lord Vile. Whatever went to play with the Faceless Ones may just be the part you as Darquesse shunted out of yourself as unusable."

"But if that's true I could just want my ring back and it would appear." Valkyrie said, holding out her hand. And of course the ring appeared. They both stared at it. "Skulduggery, I swear, I didn't do that." Valkyrie breathed.

"Oh, I think we both know you did. Welcome back, Darquesse."

* * *

Valkyrie had fallen silent for a bit as they drove and Skulduggery glanced over at her. "It's also how you're using your Elemental magic again." He said kindly. Valkyrie paled. "Take it easy. When you hadn't thrown light at me or whatever your new ability is I sensed something."

"Being back I honestly forgot. I just thought about how it used to be, being an Elemental."

"I know you did."

"Skulduggery, were you given the task of keeping an eye on me?"

"Yes." He admitted. "But we both know the reason. If Vile didn't go on a rampage and tear apart all of Ireland in your absence then they assume you can learn to control yourself as well. You have friends, Valkyrie. And you can control yourself. What do you think whatever was calling itself Darquesse would have done to that old woman?"

"It would depend. If it was me. But what broke off would have done something nasty to her. Still, Skulduggery. Darquesse."

"Yes, that's who you are, Valkyrie."

"So whoever is behind the sightings is right, I am back."

"Yes, but not the part he wants people to think is back."

"And what is he going to gain by it?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe he wants mass panic, maybe he wants to expose magic or use you to end the world. Or, well..."

"Yes?"

"We've all wondered if she couldn't have found her way back somehow. If she didn't outfox us somehow. And if she is back, we need you. We _need_ Darquesse."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry."

"No, I am. I - I'm still hearing a voice."

"I know, so do I. For me it's Vile. For you it is Darquesse."

"Why do we?"

"We're nice people. Or we like to pretend that we are. So we talk to ourselves, tell ourselves what we know is the right thing to do. That or we're crazy."

Valkyrie laughed softly at that and he smiled at her from behind his disguise. "It will be all right, Valkyrie. I promise."

Valkyrie just nodded bravely and he let it drop. They visited a few more witnesses and each time they said that a man had told them Darquesse was back, then they had had a sighting. It took forever though as some were unsure if they'd been asleep or awake and many had the memories of the events mysteriously fading and Valkyrie being on the case had nothing to do with it. "So, where does that leave us?" She asked as they stopped for a late lunch.

"I haven't a bull's notion."

"That's promising."

"Mm. You know, I'm thinking of an old case, but I guess you are too. I'm starting to think all our witnesses either got a visit in their dreams or shared a hallucination."

"And we both know how fascinated he was with me. But Argeddion's dead isn't he? Darquesse..."

"Can someone that powerful really ever die? Death didn't slow down Vile much. Besides, Walden was a pacifist. You might not be his favourite person, but he wouldn't go out of his way to harm you either. Remember, he thought he was doing a good thing. So maybe he thinks your more destructive side is back."

"But the things people have reported. That doesn't sound like her. More like someone trying to pass themselves off as her. I shared a body with her, she doesn't just play harmless pranks."

"Then we either have dreams, hallucinations or something else." Valkyrie nodded her agreement. This was a lot to be asked to absorb. It seemed like people in their right minds knew she wasn't the destructive force that had ravaged a good portion of Ireland, but it still had been a broken off part of her.

 _Or one that escaped._

* * *

Valkyrie hated to admit it, but the whispering voice in her head was right. If she still was Darquesse she was the part with limits, with boundaries and emotions. But that also meant she could still go Darquesse and the idea frightened her.

 _Why?_

"I don't want to hurt people. There's been enough killing." Valkyrie whispered into the darkness as she shifted slightly in her bed. She sat up, not bothering to get the light. There was a tap on her window and she looked over, amused to see Skulduggery perched outside. She turned on the light and rose to let him in and he caught her in a hug as he entered.

Valkyrie accepted the hug gladly, taking comfort in the feeling of his sturdy ribs as she was returning it and wishing she didn't have to let go. But of course she had to and when she did Skulduggery first gestured to the window and a take away coffee floated in to her then settled himself onto her floor up against the wall. Valkyrie sat on her bed cross-legged and looked at him as he tilted his hat down low.

"Can't sleep?" She asked gently.

"Mm. Thought you could do with some coffee. And no, I can't. This case makes no sense at all to be honest with you. We know it isn't you and it certainly isn't whatever split off from you."

"Could the reflection be back and have magic?"

"No, and both of them would have shown up to kill you by now. And it just seems a little too tidy that our witnesses can't remember if their encounter was a dream or they were awake."

"All right, let's say he's back. Why give nonsensical advice about me?"

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe the dreams got corrupted somehow. Since there's never any evidence left of the things people claim you did, sorry, I'm leaning towards dreams or mass hallucination."

"No, I'm fine with it. But what if he comes to me and I go Darquesse?"

"You will be Darquesse in control, something I always told you was possible." Skulduggery lowered his head and Valkyrie let him be to slip off into meditation. She knew he didn't think things were good if he was back in her room. He was here to protect her, though if it was Walden there might not even be a threat.

 _Yeah, right._

* * *

Valkyrie awoke slowly the next morning. Her dreams had been strange but she couldn't remember them. She brushed it off as stress, though seeing Skulduggery still deep in meditation made her frown. She got up and got ready, and he finally roused himself as she emerged from her shower. "Are you OK? You've been meditating a lot lately."

"Yes."

"Skulduggery, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie." He sighed and dipped his skull towards the floor.

"I've been having nightmares."

"About?"

"Oh, the usual. All the things I've done, all the battles we've been in."

"And?"

"And I think it's time we see to your breakfast." Valkyrie let it go. She guessed it was a change for him too. She'd been gone for a long time. Long enough for him to to have gotten used to being back on his own. But as she watched him rummage for the vague makings of her breakfast she didn't think he had gotten used to it.

"I'm sorry, for running away to America."

"Think nothing of it." There was warmth in his voice and he meant it. Which, of course, made her feel worse. Skulduggery turned to look at her. "I ran away to become Lord Vile, Valkyrie. I don't get to make judgment calls."

"Yes you do. You're my partner and best friend, remember?" She asked and he nodded brightly. Valkyrie wanted to talk about the issue they were both avoiding. The issue, she thought that explained his nightmares and him seeming to be uneasy at times with her. _He probably thinks I'm going to tell him I love him again._

 _You do._

 _Shut up._

 _Make me._ Valkyrie snorted laughter in response and Skulduggery gave her a worried look.

"Nothing, cosmic humour."

"Don't ever play poker, you can't lie worth a damn. I take it you and your inner voice were having a little tête-à-tête?"

"We were."

"About?"

"About what we won't talk about. And we won't talk about it. I'm good."

"Good. So it isn't an issue?"

"No."

"Good." He seemed nervous as he put breakfast in front of her and Valkyrie didn't blame him. Had they both been mortal and he'd merely been forty it would have made some tongues wag. But they had centuries between them. And they were partners. And he didn't love her. But she did love him as a good friend so she rallied.

"Look at it this way, I can play the field for a few centuries like I wanted to."

"You could."

"I could start dating our coworkers." She said brightly.

"You could not. And none of the Dead Men unless you want me to shoot them."

"You're serious?" She asked and he stared at her for several beats then tilted his head in a grin.

"Goodness no, date whomever you want. Except maybe Erskine or Saracen."

* * *

They were needed at the Sanctuary to report in and Valkyrie got the unlucky duty of reporting to Erskine alone while Skulduggery brought Dex, Saracen and Ghastly up to speed. And for once in her life Valkyrie said a prayer of thanks for the hovering and fussing Tipstaff. Erskine was doing that weird thing of his where he stared at her, almost seeming to look through her, then he blinked at the feeling was gone. "Sorry, Valkyrie, nightmares. Skulduggery called in earlier this morning so I know you don't have any leads. That isn't what I wanted to see you about anyhow. Tipstaff, would you get us some coffee?"

"Of course, Grand Mage Ravel." Tipstaff bowed low and turned on his heel to leave but Valkyrie didn't miss his worried glance in her direction.

"He thinks I'm going to maul you." Erskine said with a derisive snort. He rubbed his forehead and leaned wearily back in his throne. "One, I don't feel that way for you, and two, last night really took it out of me."

"Nightmares?" Valkyrie echoed and he nodded. "We don't think she's back if that helps."

"I don't think so either. But it's you I'm worried about. Most people see you as a hero but there are enough crazies out there that I wish I could take you off this case."

"Because you're afraid I'll go Darquesse?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't. I want you to promise me you'll protect yourself, Valkyrie. I mean it. I don't want to loose a good friend over whatever this troublemaker is trying to start." Erskine said as Tipstaff returned with their coffee.

Valkyrie accepted hers with a murmured thanks then turned her attention back to Erskine. "All right. You were the first to find out after Skulduggery and the first to protect me."

"Good girl. Sorry, you're a woman now. Well, still a bratty little girl by magical standards." He teased.

"Erskine, about that..." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Ah, how old a guy or gal can you date? Same as for mortals, Val." Erskine said with a shrug. "If you truly care for one another I don't see how age matters. Now that isn't the answer every mage would give you, but as I'm the Grand Mage mine is the only one that matters."

"Val's dating?" Dex asked as he joined them. "Wait, Val's dating you, isn't she?" He turned to Val. "But he promised his heart to me!" Dex wailed and collapsed in her arms and Valkyrie held him as they both laughed. Erskine made a rude gesture in response and they both laughed harder. Valkyrie knew how stressed out they all were then because it wasn't even really that funny. In a way the case was worse than the war.

They didn't want to hurt the bad guy and at that point Valkyrie wondered if there even was a bad guy. She brought it up when the others joined them and Tipstaff went for more coffee. Ghastly shrugged. "When we first got this case I honestly expected to be hiding you in the Sanctuary and fighting off angry mobs. But now it seems more like bad dreams or people wanting attention."

Skulduggery grunted. "Or he knew Valkyrie was returning and he wants Darquesse to come find him."

"Why would he be that stupid?" Valkyrie asked, horrified.

"Because you'd make a great super weapon wouldn't you? A Darquesse that can control herself? That or he does want you to loose control. We have no idea. Maybe he thinks seeing yourself being portrayed as a harmless prankster will anger you. Or please you. Who knows? He could think he's helping." Skulduggery admitted.

Valkyrie bit at her lip nervously. "Darquesse would know. And I am Darquesse. I could solve this case in an instant. I have to do it, don't I? I have to go Darquesse to find him." She looked at Skulduggery and the other men, not wanting to do it. "Please tell me there's another way, I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt him."

"Told you." Skulduggery said proudly as he looked at Erskine. Erskine nodded in reply and Valkyrie figured out quickly enough that there never had been a case. Erskine turned his attention to Valkyrie.

"Sorry, Val. We had to know. We had to put you in a situation where we'd still be in control before a real one came up in a case. I went to the 'witnesses' you interviewed and convinced them to play along. Not being able to be remembered is a little trick of mine."

"Explains the lack of paternity suits." Valkyrie said, not really angry with him for doing the smart thing, the right thing, and Erksine laughed.

"That's my girl. Now we do have an actual case if you are both interested." Valkyrie would have said yes, she really would have, but a blinding pain exploded inside her skull and as she sank to her knees she saw a man it wasn't possible to be seeing. He looked at her, an amused smile playing on his lips as his emerald green eyes flashed with some emotion Valkyrie couldn't read.

"Welcome back to Ireland, my sweet Darquesse. I'm returning just for you." In the vision he caressed her face with his gloved right hand and his gaze was definitely amused. "Such perfection, and soon to be all mine." The pain increased and Valkyrie sank to the floor and knew no more.

* * *

 **Wheee! Guess who's back? Go on, guess! I don't own him either, obviously.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Dex, Saracen, Kenspeckle, Serpine, Lord Vile, Darquesse, the Faceless Ones, Xena, Alice, China or Gordon.

* * *

Valkyrie came to in degrees to find herself in a Sanctuary hospital bed. The men were assembled around her bed, their faces tight. "Welcome back." Erskine said and Valkyrie stared a him dumbly.

"What's wrong?" She managed at last not liking the look on his face.

"Nothing." Dex lied.

Valkyrie turned to look at Skulduggery helplessly. He wouldn't answer her, he only looked away.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You have Skulduggery for a partner, that's what's wrong." An irritable voice groused as Kenspeckle entered her room. He smiled softly at Valkyrie. "You just went Darquesse for a little while when you passed out, that's all."

He hugged her warmly and Valkyrie returned the gesture. "From what our testing shows it was a self-defense mechanism. That and being Darquesse you needed to blow off a little steam."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, you were down for the count." Skulduggery admitted. "Gave us all a fright though."

"It would help if you could tell us what happened, my dear." Kenspeckle said gently. So Valkyrie described her vision and watched Skulduggery go rigid.

"But it was just a hallucination, right?" She asked and Dex shrugged.

"Hard to say, sweetie. Sar?"

Saracen shrugged too. Then he grinned at Valkyrie. "Good to see you're picking up where I left off. Seducing an enemy general and everything."

"Gross. And he touched me. Ew." The men laughed at that. Well, Skulduggery didn't laugh. Skulduggery looked ready to implode. He stayed when the others left and Valkyrie could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"I don't love him."

"I know that."

"We find him and we stop him. He doesn't get to come back."

"Doesn't he?"

"He killed too many people I care about, so no, he doesn't." Valkyrie sagged back. "But as Darquesse I don't get to say that, do I?"

"You do." His voice was suddenly gentle, understanding. "I do. We both do. Vile and Darquesse can take turns batting him around." He teased and they both laughed. "I thought I'd lost you, you know. You just passed out and weren't breathing at one point. I thought you were gone."

"That must have given you a fright, sorry."

"Don't be, you saved yourself. The doctors couldn't do much of anything. And ironically, I think seeing Darquesse dead cured everyone who had any ideas about making it happen."

"They felt sorry for me?"

"You _did_ look quite pathetic."

"Thanks." She thought of something and looked at him. "Did Vile show up?"

"Since he was already there there was no need. He'd like to be your mentor, you know. He finds you interesting."

"I thought he wanted me dead."

"He did at one time, but not now. You're like him to a frightening degree and he knows you aren't what he went after."

"That's right, he helped save the world, didn't he?"

"That he did. But only because you're in it."

"Liar, he loved getting to bat her around." Valkyrie said fondly.

"That he did."

* * *

Kenspeckle pronounced Valkyrie free to go shortly after, but not without peppering Skulduggery liberally with insults. "Stop that." Valkyrie said irritably as she shrugged into her coat and Kenspeckle looked at her in surprise. "You never manage to hurt him, but you do manage to hurt me." She was angry now, not go Darquesse angry, but openly angry with him.

"He's a monster, a war criminal."

"So am I."

"Valkyrie..." Kenspeckle looked miserable. "Fine, and I apologize, but only to you."

"Good enough for me." Skulduggery murmured then escorted Valkyrie out to the Bentley. "You gave him a hard time." He said once they were underway.

"It bothers me when he does that to you. I don't know how you can stand there and take it."

"Because he's useful. And he did all he could to save you. Valkyrie, it's something we both have to get used to. You're going to encounter people that will hate you, people you never did anything to as Darquesse, but hate you they will. And you'll have to learn to accept it. And you will. It will remind you of what you once were, what you could easily be again if you let your anger take over."

Valkyrie nodded in response. "So it's my penance then?"

"And mine." He agreed.

* * *

At home they had their case files to go over, something that surprised Valkyrie but Skulduggery simply shrugged. "We can't base a case on what you saw as much as I'd like a chance to hunt him down and kill him all over again. We have to wait and see if he pops his ugly head back up."

Valkyrie nodded and turned her attention back to her case file. She was doing her best to concentrate but it was hard. The idea that Serpine might be coming back made her want to go hunt for him and stop him before he did, but Skulduggery was right, they didn't even have any idea of where to start to search, unless...

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and bit her lip. "Vile and Darquesse could find him couldn't they?"

"They could, but that may be exactly what he wants so we aren't giving it to him."

"I see. You don't really believe he's dead, do you?"

"I always tell you I'll be past caring, Valkyrie. If you saw him he managed to hang around, just like I did. There's no coming back." He said bitterly.

Valkyrie knew why he said it too. If people came back he'd have his wife in his arms and a child to love him. They most likely would never have even been partners. She had to be a sorry substitute, she reflected, and it had to be all the worse for Skulduggery because he didn't believe he'd ever see them again.

He'd never came right out and declared himself an atheist, but she understood his lack of belief. Mages could become like gods so it made sense they lacked a belief in anything greater than themselves. Worshipers of the Faceless Ones aside, of course. And the Faceless Ones were hardly gods. Just monsters from the vasty deep of time and space. Valkyrie sighed, the coldness that sometimes came over her from seeing belief systems crumble depressing her. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You really can't lie, you know."

"I just - Why can't I do the things I want to as Darquesse? Why can't I cure diseases, end wars?" She almost added bring people back, but didn't. He seemed to sense it.

"The same reason Vile can't, I guess. We aren't meant to help people. We could try but I reckon it would go horribly wrong. We're like the monkey's paw, I guess. A moral lesson about what happens when you try to cheat fate."

Valkyrie looked at him, startled. Wondering if he had tried or was warning her not to, but she let the matter drop and got back to her case file.

"Coffee?" He offered and she nodded. Her mobile rang and she checked it. Mum.

Valkyrie sighed and answered. "Hello, Mum."

"Hello to you too, Stephanie. I was just ringing to see how thing are going." Uh-huh. Valkyrie knew very well her mum was asking in the nicest way possible if she was sleeping with Skulduggery.

"We're just friends, Mum." She answered, and Skulduggery, returning with her coffee, flashed her an amused look.

"Well, how about one of those nice boys in that club you belonged to? The Dead whatever they are?"

"The Dead Men and they're all too old for me."

"Erskine's rich."

"Mum!"

"Sorry, but you can't blame me for trying." Valkyrie frowned. Her Mum wasn't acting quite right. She knew about magic and wasn't too fussed with Valkyrie being involved. In fact her mother barely tolerated Skulduggery at times.

"Who is this?" Valkyrie asked and the laughter than answered was all too familiar.

"Hello, Valkyrie. You're family is quite safe, I assure you. I'm not back quite yet, but I can posses people. Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you, my sweetest Darquesse." The line went dead and at her panicked glance they were both racing to the Bentley. They made her parent's house in record time, her mum not too fussed to see Skulduggery.

"Mum, where's Dad? And Alice?"

"Dad's at work, Steph. Why are you two here? What's going on?" Her mother's voice was sharp with worry, but Skulduggery had already made calls and his mobile rang. He answered with a grunt then rang off.

"Your father is safe. And himself, so far as we know."

"What? What kind of danger have you drug my daughter into?"

"Mum! He hasn't drug me into anything. And we aren't dragging any of you in, either. There's just a very bad man trying to come back for me."

Her mother frowned. "Nothing good ever came back from the dead." She shot a glance at Skulduggery and Valkyrie sighed. "But since you are both here..." Her mother got them caught up on the family and Alice, who it turned out was quite safe, came toddling into the kitchen with her protector at her side.

Xena woofed happily at the sight of Valkyrie and ran to her, licking her face in utter adoration. Valkyrie cuddled the dog to her. "Hey, girl, how've you been? Being good?" She fussed over the dog, then hugged her mum and sister and they went back to the Bentley.

Skulduggery looked at her before getting in. "It's OK to be scared, you know."

"I am, but angry too. How dare he threaten my family?"

"The man's a maniac, Valkyrie. He probably thinks it's romantic."

 _Or it was a threat. Be careful._

* * *

Valkyrie was careful as her inner voice instructed, especially with Skulduggery. The threat had excited the Sanctuary, but other detectives were on the case. Valkyrie knew why. Serpine was rattling her cage, trying to frighten or anger her into becoming Darquesse and going after him. If it was Serpine of course. It would just be some random maniac who had read her thoughts or she could just be going insane.

Her mum didn't remember making the call after all. Skulduggery looked at her as they settled down once again to their case files and her now cold coffee. "If you're crazy, we both are. I heard you're mobile ring and could hear the conversation."

"You could have told me that earlier."

"I'm telling you now." They stared at one another and Valkyrie could feel a fight brewing. Skulduggery wanted one, that much was clear.

"You think this is all my fault, don't you?"

"What? No, of course not. It's just bringing back bad memories."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed and took his hat off, running a gloved hand over his skull. "I just feel guilty. I should have done a better job of killing him, that's all. But I never think clearly when I'm angry. That's the difference between us, you know. You do."

""Yes, kicking a man's brain out of his skull was really logical."

"It was an experiment. You were curious, not evil. You just wanted to see what you could do. And you seem to hate Remnants with a passion."

 _True._

"You're right, I do. I guess I resented having one try to take over."

" _You_ would."

"Cheers, that."

"Mmm. Is it just me or are we both avoiding our current case?"

"We are. I couldn't even tell you what it's about. The files don't make sense."

"So it isn't just me?"

"No, the files seem to be gibberish." They both peered at her copy and the files did seem to be gibberish words with a random word here and there they could make out. They frowned at one another.

"It could be a computer error..." Valkyrie offered.

"Or we were given a nonsense case on purpose, but Erskine wouldn't do that. I'll make some calls." He walked away and Valkyrie listened to his velvety voice as he spoke into his mobile. She could have listened to his voice all day but he knew that.

Skulduggery returned to frown at Valkyrie. She wasn't sure how she could tell he was frowning, but she could. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Do they want us at the Sanctuary to get the real case files?"

"Not exactly."

"We're fired?"

"Not precisely."

"Skulduggery!"

"Sorry. But we have all the free time we could possibly want now. Only we're not to use it to go sniffing around for Serpine."

"But since we are fired, we don't exactly have to listen, do we?"

"No, we most definitely do not. To the Bentley then, we can make his old castle by sundown." Valkyrie went happily enough, glad to see Skulduggery in a good mood once more. Skulduggery hummed to himself as he drove and Valkyrie shot him an amused look.

"You're acting rather smitten." She said and he laughed.

"I am. Nothing warms my non-existent heart like the idea of getting to punch the bad guys in the face. Repeatedly."

"That's rather sweet of you. We don't get to set him on fire then?"

"Oh, we can do that too. We can do all sorts of wonderful things to him that the Geneva convention would frown upon." He teased and Valkyrie giggled. Or maybe Darquesse giggled, she wasn't sure.

* * *

They sat in the Bentley watching the sun go down behind the castle. "Creepy."

"Well, Serpine wasn't known for being a good host. He thought he was of course." They got out and went to the boot, Skulduggery arming Valkyrie with a replica of his .38 Smith and Wesson revolvers. "You might need this. Try and not shoot me, would you?"

"Shut up, Skulduggery."

"Yes, dear." He said, clearly amused as she tucked the gun into her coat pocket. He shut the boot and led the way up the winding path to the castle. They stopped once they reached it, Skulduggery craning his head up to look at the upper windows.

"We're flying?"

"Unlikely. This is most likely a trap and we walked right into it."

"So, we go back to the Bentley?"

"No, you get behind me." Valkyrie did as she was told for once and Skulduggery gestured, the air he displaced with his snapped out palm making a hole in the castle wall. " _Now_ we go in." Valkyrie just sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed him inside, both of them snapping their fingers to draw sparks they coaxed into flames.

"Now where?" Valkyrie asked after they had searched the main hall and the entire first floor.

"We go up." And they did, then down, Valkyrie's arm starting to ache from holding the flame aloft. She let it go out and shook her arm. They found nothing, no trace that Serpine had ever been back.

"Well?" Valkyrie asked as they looked at one another glumly as they returned to the Bentley.

"I don't know." He admitted. They leaned against the car to stare at the castle.

"You don't think he's insane enough to be in love with me, do you?" She asked at last.

"Who?" He asked, sounding rather alarmed.

"Serpine, who did you think I meant?"

"Oh. Anything's possible. Homeward bound then." Valkyrie got in and buckled up, worried about Skulduggery. He seemed spacey lately, and with everything that had happened since her return she did sympathize, she really did. But maybe returning had been a mistake. Maybe they both needed new partners or to retire.

"Skulduggery?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I do something wrong? You could take Ghastly as a partner, I wouldn't mind, you know."

"Are you saying you don't want to be partners?"

"Maybe." He gave her a sharp glance. "Sorry, but it's like whatever we had is gone, isn't it? We're trying to live in the past, to pretend I'm twelve again, and I never will be."

"Maybe we are, and you're right things have changed. And you still don't forgive me, do you?"

"Not really." She admitted and he nodded.

"Shall I drop you off at Gordon's then?"

"Yes? No? I don't know." He nodded and dropped her off without a word. Or at least he pulled up at the back door. Valkyrie looked over at him. "Splitting up is what stupid people do in horror movies, isn't it?"

"It is."

"And we're not stupid people."

"We're not." He agreed. "But since we're here let's see if Gordon has any insights, shall we?" Valkyrie agreed and they were in his secret study soon enough. Gordon hugged her the best he could then listened attentively. He grunted when the pair admitted they weren't doing well as partners.

"Of course you're not, and you won't until you both admit you're no longer twelve. You're an adult woman now, Valkyrie. And a comely one at that. Have been for some time. You can't retreat into the past or pretend that all the mages you know being older negates that."

Valkyrie felt miserable and ready to cry. "I haven't helped much, have I?" Skulduggery asked and she shook her head, fighting back tears at the kindness in his voice. "Sorry, Valkyrie. But he's right. We have been trying to live in the past. To pretend all the bad things didn't happen. But good things happened too, you know."

"Name one." She sniffled.

"Well, I threw China into the Accelerator, there is that." He said as he tilted his head in a smile and she laughed.

"Yeah, there's that."

"Then let's go home, rest up and there is always tomorrow to start fresh. We'll figure something out, we always do."

"Of course you do." Gordon said, but it wasn't his voice that answered them it was Serpine's. Gordon grinned nastily at them. "Seems like I can take over a lot of things, doesn't it?"

"Let him go." Valkyrie said steadily as her shadows started to curl around her fist.

"Or you'll do what, dearheart? Destroy him? Go ahead and try it. You won't stop me. You will be mine."

"I said _stop_." She growled as her hair and eyes went dark and then it was Darquesse glaring at him. "Or I will make you suffer."

"I'd like to see you try." Darquesse roared in anger and lashed out with her shadows, but Skulduggery brought his own up in time to deflect them, barely saving the Echo Stone Gordon's Echo resided in. Darquesse looked at the stone in horror, then it was Valkyrie staring as she shook near tears at what she'd almost done.

"I'm a monster."

"No." Gordon said, now clearly back in control with Serpine having fled. "You were trying to get at him and you know I'm not alive, not really."

Valkyrie nodded numbly but the truth had been that she'd been so angry she hadn't thought things through. She'd just thought of hurting Serpine and hadn't meant to hurt Gordon, but she hadn't thought things through. "I thought I could get him and miss you." She admitted.

"I thought as much. He's teasing you, Valkyrie. Making you second guess yourself."

"I'd like to tease him." She growled and Gordon smiled. Skulduggery, of course, said nothing.

* * *

They were both silent for the ride home and Valkyrie didn't have much to say before she retreated to bed. She knew she'd disappointed Skulduggery, she had to have. But he hadn't said a word either way. Just lapsed into brooding silence and Valkyrie wished then that she was back in America.

Not too hard or as Darquesse she would be, but it seemed like being partners with her once more was killing Skulduggery inside. She wasn't a little girl anymore, no matter what the magical community thought of her. And they couldn't pretend she was. Maybe Skulduggery needed a new partner. Maybe even in her twenties she was simply too old.

She guessed they could pretend she wasn't, but him meeting her in the bar had driven a cart and horses through that. She sighed, wishing life didn't have to be so complicated. And the case! She didn't believe for one minute that Serpine loved her. He wouldn't go out of his way to anger her if he did.

But then why come back for her? She pondered the question as she tried for sleep and finally fell into a restless sleep where Skulduggery hadn't managed to save Gordon and everything had gone terribly wrong. And she'd turned out to be a Darquesse that made what had split off from her look like a kitten and as she watched the world burnt to ashes and she woke up screaming.

Skulduggery was in her room instantly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Valkyrie shook her head and started to cry as he held her, murmuring soothing words. But she could feel the tension and awkwardness in his embrace and pushed him away angrily.

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

"Liar." He said softly but she refused to look at him. "It's over, isn't it? Between us, I mean."

"Maybe, I don't want it to be but you're a nervous wreck around me."

"Because you're an adult now."

"I know. If it helps any I _feel_ like a scared little girl."

"It does, actually. It means you still need me." She looked at him.

"Is that what this has all been about? You think I don't need you?"

"You did leave me..."

"And don't you think I wanted you with me all that time? You're thick, you know that?"

He seemed to blink, which she had to admit wasn't possible. "With you I usually am."

* * *

 **I wrote it and even I'm not sure what that was all about.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ryan, Erskine, Ghastly, Tipstaff, Serpine, Anton, Donegan, Gracious, Darquesse or Lord Vile. Let the Valduggery commence! This chapter is brought to you by Chicago. The band, hon. Just so you know. Spoilers, obviously.

* * *

Valkyrie agreed with Skulduggery that what they both needed was a late-night drive to the diner they had taken Ryan to. He glanced over at her as they drove. "I've had a lot of things in the Bentley before, but never an elephant."

"What?" Valkyrie asked, worried he'd completely lost his mind this time and was seeing pachyderms of various colours cavorting in the car.

"It's an expression, Valkyrie. The elephant in the room."

"Oh. Right." She dipped her head. "Would it help to say I'm sorry?"

"For growing up or being in love with me?"

"Both?" She tried and he laughed softly.

"When you were much younger it was cute, even amusing and it did my ego good. Puppy love, with you trotting contentedly at my heels. And as you grew it seemed to wax and wane but I never worried about it too much. I told myself it was hero worship or you falling in love with me because I'm your hero."

"And now?

"And now it's something different. You're aren't a silly young girl and we can't just brush it under the rug as a foolish attachment. Or was it?"

"No. Would it help if I said I'm really sorry?"

"No, it would not. I'd be rather disappointed in you if you didn't love me. I am _me_ after all."

"Oh."

"Though you do realize you're in love with a skeleton?"

"Yes..."

"A handsome, dashing, daring, sharply dressed and romantic hero of a skeleton, but a skeleton all the same?" He asked cheerfully. She giggled at his teasing and nodded. "And who, by the way, sees himself as eternally in his forties since that's when he was turned into the human torch."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?"

"And they said she couldn't learn."

"Shut up, Skulduggery!"

"Yes, dear." He looked at her and they both laughed. "But I do love you, you know. I feel incredibly guilty since, let's face it, you are the lucky one."

"I hate you."

"Now, now, Valkyrie. You're getting the man formerly known as Lord Vile for a suitor. And we get to go sparking." He teased.

"That we can." Valkyrie said and felt her heart beat faster as he took one gloved hand off the wheel to hold her hand.

"You do realize you'll be kissing teeth, right?"

"I do."

"And that no interesting bits survived me being made into human flambé?"

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie jerked her hand away and he chuckled.

"I just want you walking into this relationship with your eyes wide open, that's all."

"I know. And aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" She asked and he shrugged happily then claimed her hand again.

"Maybe. Maybe we won't work out as anything more than friends, but maybe we will too."

He gestured and the radio came on so Valkyrie snuggled back into her seat and enjoyed the peaceful night and being with him for the drive.

* * *

At the diner Skulduggery parked then looked at her. "Valkyrie..." He tilted his head and she knew he was asking for a kiss, that he wanted one but he was afraid to try. If it didn't work, if they both felt nothing them they'd be over before they began.

But she leaned forward anyhow, the best her belt would let her and kissed him softly through the disguise. Skulduggery stayed stock-still as if he were afraid he'd hurt her, and she supposed he had a point being a skeleton. But the kiss was still wonderful and when he tilted his head into it she knew it was wonderful for him too.

Admittedly it would be even better without the disguise, but it was still nice to feel his teeth pressed against her lips. She could feel their smoothness even with the fabric of his scarf between them and as he tilted his head further into the kiss and pressed ever so slightly forward butterflies exploded in her stomach and she felt distinctly dizzy. They parted and he looked at her.

Valkyrie smiled shyly at him, waiting for the three little words she'd waited so long to hear. Skulduggery seemed to smile behind his disguise then spoke. "That was wonderful, but I'm the better kisser."

"I'm going to belt you in the kisser." She growled and he chortled happily.

"You're fun to tease. I bet I'm a better lover too."

"Skulduggery!" He laughed happily and came around to get her door, then got the door to the diner.

Valkyrie couldn't suppress her smile at the courtly gesture and Skulduggery tilted his head happily in response. He was charming as they debated her order and Valkyrie could feel his relief. "I thought kissing me would send you screaming for the hills to be honest. As it is we'd better avoid Ghastly for the time being."

"He doesn't approve?"

"I was rather like Saracen at one time. He doesn't trust me." He shrugged but he was watching her from behind his sunglasses, reading her reaction.

"That explains a lot, actually."

"It does, doesn't it? Now you know why I wasn't ever bothered about you dating two boys at one time."

"I did not date Caelan."

"So you say and yet you did. But I don't mind. Much. Now I wish I could have been the one to kill him though."

"You would."

"Mm. But as long as we both behave and remain loyal we may actually have a chance." He paused as her coffee was brought. "This is where you tell me that Serpine has no chance whatsoever."

"Of course he doesn't. I tried to kill him, remember?"

"Love makes people do strange things sometimes."

"I think _you're_ strange."

"That I am. But are you? In love with him, I mean."

"No!"

"Good, but no reason to get so defensive."

"Sorry, but I can still feel that manky gloved hand touching me. Gross." Skulduggery smiled at that from behind his disguise and he was content to watch her eat. As they went back to the Bentley he was humming contentedly. Valkyrie recognized the song. "It's Almost Like Being In Love" and smiled inwardly.

Skulduggery got her door for her and she reached over for his in return. He gave her a charming smile and Valkyrie snuggled into his shoulder for the drive home. They were reluctant to get out once there and Valkyrie sighed happily and snuggled in deeper for a little bit.

Skulduggery made a contented sound and kissed the top of her head, then wrapped his arm around her. But they did eventually get out and Skulduggery looked at her once they were inside. "Sleepy?"

"Not really."

"Dancing with you the other day was nice." He said then looked at the floor with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Valkyrie walked to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Dancing with you would be lovely, Skulduggery." And so they did, to one of his Sinatra albums in one of the living rooms. Valkyrie found herself somehow meeting his gaze and getting lost in it as they swayed to the music.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." He said softly.

"I couldn't, but you're a good teacher."

"Hmm. Or you just didn't want to unless it was with me?" He twirled her out and back into him.

"True." The record ended and he saw to coffee for her then they snuggled together in front of the TV. They weren't really watching it, but enjoying being together. Valkyrie sipped her coffee then giggled as Skulduggery nuzzled her affectionately. He snorted slightly and the resulting ticklish sensation made her giggle again.

"Skul!" She batted playfully at him. They kept company until he walked her to the stairs.

"Goodnight." He said, as he held her hands and looked at her wistfully.

"Goodnight." She managed and then he was kissing her. And it was so sweet, so very wonderful that Valkyrie wad rather glad that he was holding her too. And when they parted he looked like a much younger man.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain." Skulduggery whispered.

"I love you too." She managed, then made her way up the stairs, perfectly happy for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

In the morning they were needed at the Sanctuary where Ghastly gave Skulduggery a death glare when they walked into his office. Valkyrie balked. They hadn't been holding hands or fawning over one another but somehow he knew. "I suppose you know what I'll do to you if you ever break her heart?" He asked and Skulduggery nodded as they settled into the chairs in front of his desk.

Ghastly switched his gaze to Valkyrie and it softened. "I think you're a fool and I think you're going to get burned, but I also know you won't learn any other way. But at least this will give me a reason to take his head off his body when he does hurt you." The big man rumbled. "Tea?" Valkyrie nodded.

Ghastly saw to it, then looked at Valkyrie, his lips twitching. "I'm kidding, Val. I trust Skul to have all his wild oats sown by now." Valkyrie blushed slightly at that and he chuckled. "But as to why you're here." He said as he brought her tea over. "Our Sensitives are busy searching for Serpine."

"That explains the charming necklace you're wearing." Skulduggery said then turned to Valkyrie. "See the sigil? Prevents possession."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Ghastly said. "Everyone who comes close to you on a regular basis got one. I don't like that little weasel just being able to pop up anywhere he likes. Any idea what he really wants?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "He claims he's in love with Darquesse."

"But not with you?"

"Right."

"Then he's likely after something. To be blunt I don't think he had it in him to feel emotions or be a lover. He could certainly fake it though and he's so narcissistic that he probably thinks he's wooing you successfully."

"But all he's done is make Darquesse angry."

"Oh, that isn't all he's done. He's writing love letters now too." Ghastly said as he returned to his desk. He pulled out a stack of letters and Valkyrie could see the graceful handwriting in ink through the ivory parchment. "I'm not going to let either of you read these, but he's quite sure of himself. We're assuming he wrote them during a possession but we can't figure out who he possessed. The handwriting doesn't match anyone we know of."

He tucked the letters back into his desk and Valkyrie wondered what they said. She wasn't interested in Serpine romantically but a clue was a clue. "May I?" She asked and Ghastly reddened but handed them over and after the first paragraph she saw why. Valkyrie wasn't a prude. She'd seen her share of videos and read her share of online stories. But the letters were so graphic that they defied description. She turned a lovely shade of scarlet and handed the letters back, unable to read anymore.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said faintly.

"Tipstaff was. So was Erskine. It's revolting."

Valkyrie nodded faintly, the torrid images Serpine had penned forever imprinted in her mind and at the thought of them coming true she felt her stomach want to turn inside out and a little part of her died. Skulduggery, instead of getting angry as she expected, was busy making kissing sounds at her.

Valkyrie glared at him and he laughed. "Sorry, but it's funny."

"It's not funny it's disgusting! Do you know what he wants to do with me?"

"Do tell." He said, clearly amused. So Ghastly handed over the letters in reply and Skulduggery read. Valkyrie watched him scan the first paragraph then watched as the letters went up in flames.

"How dare he?" He rasped.

"You were just making fun of me twenty seconds ago!"

"That's because I had no idea how utterly revolting - Change of plans, I'm shooting him in the kneecaps then I'm using my shadows to..." He trailed off, trembling in rage.

"Bob it?"

"Indeed." He seemed to get control of himself and Valkyrie sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was a morally offended Lord Vile tearing apart all of Ireland in his search. Erskine entered Ghastly's office and Valkyrie wanted to use the chance to ask him why they now had an extra Elder, but he still looked distinctly ill.

"He burned the letters? Good." Erskine said faintly. Valkyrie nodded. Not only was Serpine insane enough to think they'd already done what he described in the letters, but he'd also promised to use the first man he possessed to make them come true if he didn't reach her in the flesh first, of course. Valkyrie shivered and Skulduggery crooned sympathetically.

Valkyrie gave him a brief smile then followed Erskine to his office at his beckoning gesture. Skulduggery let her go and Erskine foisted coffee on her when they were seated at his desk. Valkyrie noticed uneasily that Tipstaff was nowhere in sight. "Those letters were something else, weren't they?" Erskine asked and Valkyrie felt her scalp prickle in fear.

 _Stay calm._

"They were." She agreed then sipped her coffee. "Why would he even send something like that?"

"Maybe he thought they were romantic. That you deserved to know that he intends to do everything in his power to make you happy."

 _He's possessed. Lead him on._

"I see."

"I thought you might." Erskine clicked a control underneath his desk and Valkyrie heard the door to his office lock.

"But, you know, it would be better to wait for him as he really is." Erskine frowned thoughtfully at her.

"Why wait? He could possess any man you desire and give you anything you want. Untold wealth and power. Think of the things you could do with such a man at your side, Darquesse." Valkyrie shivered at his slip then decided to be direct.

"He took the necklace off, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I slipped inside before he could put it back on. And once I'm in here all it does is keep me here."

"Good to know." Valkyrie rose, massing her shadows, then it was Darquesse reaching across the desk to grab at a possessed Erskine. Serpine managed to stumble back just in time, a triumphant grin on his face as he tugged the necklace off and was gone, leaving a befuddled Erskine with her. Darquesse sighed, then it was Valkyrie unlocking the door and getting the others.

Erskine, realizing he'd been possessed looked like he wanted to shoot himself. Skulduggery looked ready to oblige. They found Tipstaff in his office knocked out cold, but otherwise all right and something about it all bothered Valkyrie. Serpine would have killed Tipstaff outright. It was almost as if some part of Erskine had held on and fought him.

Erskine couldn't remember the possession but Skulduggery thought her theory made sense. "They might." He murmured as they watched Sensitives work with Erskine in an effort to learn anything about the enemy. Valkyrie frowned to herself. Something wasn't right about all of this. She had no idea how Serpine had stuck around or if it was really him. But what was it then if not him? A nasty Remnant? It would explain the ease of possession.

But she hadn't seen a darting black shape. It was a good a lead as any so they went to visit Anton at the Midnight Hotel. The tall man looked at them as they entered, then smiled at Valkyrie. "Here as guests this time?" He asked.

"No, sorry, Anton. We wanted to know what you know about Remnants. Could one possibly be running around loose and unable to be seen?" He looked startled but listened attentively as Valkyrie described the case.

"I suppose anything is possible. It certainly makes more sense than Serpine hanging around for years to court you." He admitted. "I can only tell you it isn't one of mine, but yes, Remnants certainly roam the world in possession of people. And it would fit the profile for one that had possessed him to still retain his personality. But why act now?"

None of them had a good answer for that so the pair left their friend and returned to the Bentley. Valkyrie frowned at Skulduggery over the roof. "Why don't I like what you're thinking?" She asked and he shrugged. She could tell he was piecing the case together. Or at least she hoped he was and that's why he hadn't seen to her door all day.

She got in and buckled up, not liking the silence on his part much but knowing there was nothing to do about it until Skulduggery had thought things through. He started to drive and she could almost see the wheels turning in his skull. Suddenly he cursed and swung the wheel around to head back towards the Midnight Hotel. "How could I possibly have missed it? Of course."

"Of course what?"

"It's Serpine all right. The little sneak needed time to come back. He's a Revenant now."

"A what?"

"A Revenant, a vengeful ghost. It explains why despite attempting to court you he sounds like the newly elected mayor of Crazy Town." Valkyrie didn't have much to say to that, she only followed Skulduggery back inside once they reached the hotel. Anton looked startled to see them but managed a warm smile.

"The Hotel is warded?" Skulduggery asked and Anton nodded. "Good, we'll need to stay after all and I'm afraid we'll need your help in finding Donegan Bane and Gracious O'Callahan."

Anton frowned, "I don't normally make unscheduled stops, but seeing that it is Valkyrie this thing is after, all right." The signed in and he showed them to their adjoining rooms. Then they were free to roam the hotel at will as Skulduggery made some calls. Valkyrie ended up in the common room at the table and Anton joined her.

"He's solved the case then?"

Valkyrie hesitated, wondering if Serpine had beat them there. But she nodded then looked at Anton carefully. "Anton, why do spirits possess people?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You mean like Remnants? It is a way to be alive again if they ever truly were. A way to be human. It seems to make them happy, give them a purpose in life. Not that I agree with that purpose. They seem to do it mostly for revenge and for hate's sake. Does that answer your question?" He asked in that soft voice of his and she nodded.

Skulduggery joined them and brought Anton up to speed. Anton smiled at Valkyrie. "The same rules still apply, regardless of what we're fighting. He's back for revenge, against you and any other enemies, or to carry out his plans to usher in a shining new era with mankind at the tender mercies of the Faceless Ones. It would make sense for the coward to do it now. He won't face the fallout."

Skulduggery nodded. "If you can tell me your next stop we don't even have to take you out of your way, Anton. Bane and O'Callahan can meet us anywhere." Anton agreed and mentioned the next stop then the men rose to discuss the case and Valkyrie realized how weary she was. She rose and went to her room to have a lie down. Once there her mind was whirring. She felt relief that Serpine wasn't actually in love with her and she reckoned he'd drop the act once he knew that she knew. She also felt safe with Skulduggery nearby and being in a warded hotel. And her sense of safety lulled her to sleep.

She awoke some time later to find Skulduggery shaking her gently. "Hey, want something to eat?" She nodded and got up to follow him to the common room.

"Have we moved on yet?"

"No, we still have several hours. I parked the Bentley in the attached garage Anton added and he should be back shortly with take away for the two of you. The man seems to trust us, considering he left us here alone." Valkyrie smiled at him and didn't hesitate when Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a kiss.

It was as wonderful as the first time, the feeling of his teeth against her lips and Skulduggery grunted his appreciation as he tilted his head into the kiss. Valkyrie parted her lips slightly, wondering if she dared to deepen the kiss when a male voice cleared behind then and she jumped guiltily and turned to see Anton watching them in amusement. "I wouldn't let Ghastly know if I were you." He said as his lips twitched into a smile and he led the way into the kitchen where he set out take away for them as well as to go cups of tea.

"Thanks, Anton." Valkyrie said as they sat down to eat and he waved her off.

"Not a problem, Valkyrie. You're the only Dead Man I can stand." His eyes danced with amusement and Valkyrie smiled at him fondly. She liked the man. He was a good friend to both her and Skulduggery and he'd made no secret of Valkyrie being free to stay at the Midnight Hotel whenever she wished. Strangely it didn't seem to raise Skulduggery's hackles.

And when Skulduggery had escorted her back to her room and joined her he looked at her. "I know what you're thinking, so a test of your detection skills, Detective Cain. What's in the common room?"

Valkyrie knew he meant it was the reason he didn't see Anton as a threat. "The painting, above the fireplace?"

"Yes, Larrikin."

"That's rather sweet, actually."

"I thought you might like it."

"Do the others know?"

"As the painting is new, perhaps not. Now I have sone fun and exciting research you can do on your mobile. Tell me what you can learn about Revenants." Valkyrie nodded and did the research wondering idly why she was bothering. Anything she found would be written by mortals and therefore nonsense, but she did the research anyhow.

And what she found made her skin crawl. "They're a vengeful ghost or corpse." She said slowly. "They can escape back to the grave and presumably their body." Suddenly she was well aware that Skulduggery was sitting in the chair behind her bed. Paranoia crept over her and she didn't want to keep her back to him as her hair started to stand up.

"What else?" His voice sounded strange and now she didn't dare turn around.

"They were called the 'Neamh Mairbh' in our old mythology and they could be compared to zombies or vampires."

"Very good, Valkyrie. But then you always were clever, weren't you?" Valkyrie felt her heart stop and closed her eyes. Why wasn't she going Darquesse? Skulduggery stood up behind her. "Clever indeed. The kind of woman a man would come back from the grave for."

Skulduggery walked closer and now only the bed separated them. But she didn't dare turn around and she couldn't scream. Of course Serpine would possess Skulduggery. The one man he knew that even as Darquesse she wouldn't hurt. "Skulduggery?" She tried, her voice small.

"Perhaps."

"I'd like a yes."

"So would I."

Valkyrie dared to turn and face him. She even managed to stand up to face him. Skulduggery simply looked at her. "A yes to what?"

"You know to what. What's the matter, Valkyrie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Why did you have me do the research?"

"You're fun to tease." His voice was flat. "I wonder, do you think a Revenant could posses another dead body? Even perhaps a skeleton?" Skulduggery laughed as his shadows started to pour out of his cuffs and his collar, as they started to mass around him and Valkyrie finally found the voice to scream.

* * *

 **Cliffy! Uh, I don't own anyone else you recognized either.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Anton, Darquesse, Lord Vile, Donegan, Gracious, Serpine or anyone else you may recognize. Val's still in her 20s, obviously and the chapter is from her POV. Uh, this chapter contains the barest spritz of lime. Spoilers, duh.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen at once as time suddenly slowed to a crawl. Valkyrie was screaming and the door was bursting open and Skulduggery was still laughing as Anton charged in and Valkyrie realized what was happening as Anton was closing the distance between them, intent on killing Skulduggery.

Then time sped up and Valkyrie was clumsily throwing herself at Anton to knock him off course and somehow she was climbing up and was up on his shoulders as he lurched forward off balance and then she was perched on the surprised mage's back as he lay sprawled on the ground and Valkyrie didn't dare move as time seemed to stop again. She stared down at Anton as he turned his head to the side to look up at her and wished his silvery grey eyes and hawk-like nose didn't remind her of a mythical creature that could rend her to pieces.

Because right then she knew she'd have been safer having landed on a wild griffon's back. "Hello." She tried and Anton shifted slightly to stare up at her more intently.

"I don't suppose you plan on letting me up?" He asked in that quiet voice of his.

"Promise me I'm still you're favorite Dead Man?" She asked hopefully.

"I could simply get up and knock you off."

"Right." Valkyrie scooted off his shoulders and Anton rose smoothly. He gave her a look then looked at Skulduggery.

"I suppose you found your little joke amusing?" Anton asked quietly.

"No, not really." Skulduggery said contritely as he looked at the floor.

"What do we say?"

"Sorry, to both of you. It's this case."

"You _ever_ scare Valkyrie again and I will smash you into pieces. That's not a threat, old friend, it's a promise. Don't you ever scare her like that again. Do I make myself clear?" Skulduggery nodded and Anton turned to Valkyrie, looking amused.

"He doesn't seem to like being scared in return, does he?" He asked and she grinned at that then accepted his impromptu hug. "I thought Serpine had made it inside and taken possession of Skulduggery."

"Me too." Valkyrie admitted, then Anton was escorting her out of the room and leading her to the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Whatever you're having." Anton nodded and saw to the kettle then to coffee for both of them.

"He means well, the man's the village idiot, but he means well." Anton assured her. "It used to be Larrikin's job to torment everyone. I'm guessing you noticed the painting?"

"I did, I think it's rather sweet of you."

"I always knew there was a reason I liked you. Nicely executed ambush attack, by the way. I was locked in on Skulduggery and didn't expect an attack from behind, but as a Dead Man I should have seen it coming."

"If I were an actual bad guy it would have been the last thing I did too."

Anton smiled fondly at her. "Go collect your pet idiot and we can have our coffee in the common room." Valkyrie did as asked, going first to her room then opening the door to Skulduggery's room without knocking, which in retrospect was either a really bad idea or a really great one.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked as she opened the door to look for him. She found him and as Skulduggery was changing into a fresh suit at the time she stopped dead, staring at his naked torso. She stared at him, trying to convince herself that it wasn't that big a deal and that she'd seen his chest before after all, then flushed bright red as her gaze started to drift down and she slammed the door shut again. "Why are you even changing?" She managed through the door when his laughter started.

"I felt like it. You can open the door, you know. It's perfectly acceptable for men to go about without a shirt on." Valkyrie opened the door slowly to look at him. Skulduggery was shrugging into a tailored shirt and the sight made her blush slightly. He shook his head good-naturedly.

"Honestly, Valkyrie. You'd think you'd never been to the beach before."

"It's different with it being you." She replied and he grunted as he buttoned up then saw to his tie after fastidiously tucking his shirt in. Valkyrie watched with a strange fascination as he finished by putting on his suit jacket and matching hat. Skulduggery tilted his head in a smile then came forward to hug her to him, resting his chin on top of her head briefly. Then he kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair fondly.

Valkyrie batted at his hands then led the way back to the kitchen. Anton looked amused to see the pair together and Valkyrie was relieved. She wanted the Dead Men to treat her as an equal, right up to before the point that would have involved rolling around locked in a wrestling match with Anton. He seemed to read her thoughts. "Be glad I'm old-fashioned and horribly sexist." He teased and she flushed. "I wouldn't hurt you, Valkyrie, you know that."

"I know. You wouldn't have hurt Larrikin either."

"True. Which is why I'm so eager to help you fight Serpine. This is personal for me, I'll admit that."

"For me too. He chose what he became and I lost a brother and best friend I never got to meet because of him. But how do we find him?"

"That's why we're collecting our monster hunting friends. They hopefully have experience in this sort of thing." Anton had to leave them to attend to his duties in the hotel shortly after and Valkyrie just stared into her coffee. The moment she'd justified their revenge on Serpine she'd thought of all the bad things Skulduggery had done. All the bad things she had done too.

"If it's hurting it's working." Skulduggery said gently and she looked up at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Because I've been where you are now, Valkyrie. I regret my crimes every day of my life and I can never pay for what I did. But I can try to make atonement although all the good I'll ever do will never make up for all the evil I've done."

"Then why don't we both just give up? If we're both lost causes why not embrace our evil?"

"You don't mean that."

"I do. If we're that evil, that past redemption why even bother?"

He was silent for a few moments. "Because you haven't fallen as far from grace as I have. There's still hope for you."

* * *

Valkyrie locked herself in her room shortly after and strangely the men let her be. She didn't agree with Skulduggery. For years he'd kept on about how evil and dark she was. How terrible Darquesse was. Worse than Hitler, or at least as evil. So what point was there in trying to be good? She certainly didn't see one.

 _You're sulking._

"Shut up and go away." She growled through her tears.

 _Darquesse is sulking. I can't belive it._

"I'm not Darquesse, you are."

 _Keep telling yourself that._

"Fine, I'm Darquesse, are you happy now?" The voice fell silent and Valkyrie hoped the men hadn't heard her raised voice. Arguing with herself made her look insane, didn't it? At least it _helped_. But the voice was right, she was Darquesse. She was Darquesse with limits and in control and the moment she accepted that she understood why Skulduggery didn't suddenly go Vile on every case and end it.

There were always unknown variables, always the possibility of a trap or hurting innocent people if they went in guns blazing. But they weren't. They were being smart and handling the case as they should as normal albeit magical detectives.

And Skulduggery was right too. At least about the atonement part. She found him in the common room. "Vile saved the world twice you know." She said as she settled down on the couch beside him.

"How do you figure that?"

"He saved me and I saved the world. In fact I've done it lots and so has he and eventually I'll do it as Darquesse at some point, won't I?"

"You will and I'd say that's the spirit but I'm always being sarcastic when I say it. Feeling better then?"

"I am and thanks for letting me have the sulk."

"Not a problem." Valkyrie settled in a little closer, content just to be there near him. But as content as she was she couldn't help wondering about the one question that had always bothered her after she'd found out the truth about Lord Vile and in that moment, maybe because she was also Darquesse she knew the answer.

That night, so long ago when Skulduggery had saved her life for the first time. She didn't have to ask if it was Vile or Skulduggery who saved her because she knew the answer. It was both. Because Skulduggery _was_ Lord Vile. He wasn't two people or a split personality or anything else. He was Vile then and in the here and now and hiding in plain sight and he'd told her that countless times over the years.

He was atoning for things he remembered doing because he'd never forgotten a single one. He was Vile. He could never forget because it wasn't as if Skulduggery had suddenly came to back on the good side and had total amnesia. He remembered everything. But that meant something that maybe even Lord Vile had never thought of. Vile had turned from a villain into a hero.

It was Vile who'd gotten her justice when her uncle was murdered, Vile who cared about her enough to stand by her when he learned the truth about Darquesse, Vile who'd just let her have a grand sulk because he'd knew he'd be nearby ready to protect her if need be and he respected her need for space. It was Vile and nobody else and names were trappings at best. Valkyrie cuddled into Skulduggery, almost imagining that it was Vile's glacial armour she was cuddling into and giggled.

"Well, aren't we affectionate today?" Skulduggery said, clearly amused.

"Yeah. You kind of deserve it."

"Whatever for?"

"For being you. For saving my life that first night and for always being there for me ever since."

"Not always." He said sadly, his velvety voice tinged with regret and Valkyrie sat up and away from him then punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't get to sulk, remember?"

"Still, there was no call for that. You have a violent nature." He whined.

"That actually hurt?"

"Well, of course it hurt. I can feel pain you know."

Valkyrie bit her lip and looked away. "And other things?" She managed, trying really hard not to laugh. But it was funny in a way.

"Yes, and other things. But I only found that out when you kissed me." She looked at him doubtfully. "Honest! Skeleton's honour and all that."

"Strangely I believe you. But all the women you've flirted with, you never wanted anything more?" He shrugged.

"I was too embarrassed to try. I wasn't always the confident skeleton you see before you now, Valkyrie. Women tended to scream when they saw me. Or it was only the perverse ones who were interested and frankly I was in mourning so I'd boxed up all of my emotions and all of my needs and did my level best to ignore them."

"That explains so much."

"It does, doesn't it? Which is why I've worked so hard to keep you off the path that I once trod. I don't want that for you. I don't want you falling and not being able to stop." Valkyrie snuggled back in without a word and they spent quite a long time like that, enjoying the brief moment of peace together.

She looked up at him eventually. "You know, Vile is a good man. He could have killed me any number of times during our fight but he kept letting me regenerate."

"You weren't supposed to notice that."

"Well, I did." Valkyrie got up to stretch and yawn. She padded off towards the kitchen to make more coffee, content to be experiencing the current calm even if it was unnerving to be trying to be normal and calm when they knew more trouble was on the way.

* * *

The day passed quickly enough and at midnight the hotel moved on and their friends met them. Donegan looked tired and Valkyrie realized he'd flown the men there. Valkyrie hugged then both then they all retired for the night, Skulduggery seeing Valkyrie to her door. They lingered by her door, reluctant to part and Anton snorted when he saw them. "You can share a room you know." He said and Valkyrie flushed while Skulduggery stared at the floor.

Anton walked past them on his rounds and after a moment Skulduggery followed Valkyrie into her room. Just to keep her company as she saw to a final cup of coffee. Valkyrie made a mental note to have Anton teach her the magic that ran electronics and provided flowing water, but the moment she thought of it she understood it.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery as she finished her coffee. "He's right you, know. We can share a room."

"We can."

"There is a chair."

"There is."

"You don't seem to be getting your things."

"Mm. Have some more coffee and we can have a proper craic and yes, I'm staying in here tonight."

Valkyrie was happy to oblige and it didn't take a second invitation to get Skulduggery on the bed to watch TV with her. Skulduggery looped an arm around Valkyrie and she snuggled in. "You know, we could keep this up when we get home." He said casually.

"We could. And we will."

"Trust me that much, do you?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. You're the one who should be worried."

"Valkyrie!" But there was laugher in his voice. "How worried?" He murmured before drawing her on top of him for a lingering kiss.

"Very." Valkyrie said and at her words an amused Skulduggery gestured and the lights went off to leave the couple in darkness.

* * *

The were up bright and early for breakfast, getting their friends caught up on the case. Gracious smiled at Valkyrie as the two walked to the common room together with coffee. "We're almost Dead Men ourselves if you think of it."

"You are. Of course we have a disturbing trend toward dating one another." She teased and he laughed.

"Then we'll fit right in." He gave her a wink and Valkyrie realized he wasn't kidding. "Easiest way to play straight, Val? Act just like them."

"Good advice."

"Mm, it helps. Now tell me all about the nasty man who wants to make undead babies with you."

"You mean Serpine?"

"Uh, yeah, that's who I meant." He teased and they both laughed.

"You're a perv and he's a creeper." Valkyrie said and Gracious turned to shout to Donegan.

"She's got us made!" The men laughed and Valkyrie shook her head. But it was nice to finally be treated like an actual adult, though she supposed Skulduggery's preening at breakfast had had something to do with that.

"No, seriously. Does the manky handed git have a chance?"

"Ew, no. He's revolting."

"You'd be surprised how a man's talents can make up for things like that. And things are different now, aren't they? He'll redouble his efforts now, just you watch."

"Um, thanks, I think."

"Easy, Val. You're an adult now, you have to accept that seduction is a tool adults use to get what they want. And you really don't want to hear this speech from Donegan. He tends to blush and squeak and stammer. Kind of like you're doing right now."

"OK, point taken and you're right. What tipped you off?"

"Skulduggery had that look about him. Awfully smug."

"He always looks smug."

"True, but men tend to think being with someone we care about is our greatest accomplishment."

"And yet you run the world."

"Lovely, that." Valkyrie shook her head in amusement and Gracious went off with Donegan and she found Skulduggery in their room. The monster hunters still needed time to plan, though for the time being the only plan was to stick near Valkyrie and leave the hotel when they chose to try and lure Serpine out into the open.

"Whatever happened to his body?" Valkyrie asked, not really remembering the battle.

'Sceptre, so if he's coming back in his original body that's a new one on me." He looked amused and Valkyrie blushed.

"Sorry, as soon as you said it I remembered. You seem to like saving me."

"That I do." He agreed.

* * *

Valkyrie's dreams that night were restless. She was back in Serpine's castle, but as the ruin must have looked in its glory days. For reasons she couldn't understand she and Serpine were getting along just fine in the dream and she was his guest. She knew all this just as she knew she'd risen and just left her chamber when Serpine met her in the great hall.

He looked happy to see her. So happy that Valkyrie didn't recognize the man at first. Serpine approached her and Valkyrie was so shocked at the transformation in the man that she let him. Then his arms were around her and he was kissing her, and although Valkyrie wanted to resist she could feel the love in the kiss and felt herself giving in.

 _Way to be faithful._

Valkyrie ignored the voice, taking the kiss deeper, something Serpine happily obliged and the voice sighed. _This is as real as it can get for the two of you, you idiot. That's really Serpine you're kissing._

At that Valkyrie regained her self-control and pulled back in revulsion. Serpine stared at her, then approached to caress her face with his gloved hand. Something Valkyrie shied away from. "What are you resisting for? It's inevitable."

"Never. You killed my uncle."

"That didn't seem to bother you twenty seconds ago."

"I thought this was a dream!"

"And you were most willing to be in that dream. You want to give in to me, you know you do."

"I _hate_ you." She breathed and he shrugged as if it made no difference to him what she felt.

"I'm a patient man. I can wait for you to come for me. And you will. Trust me, you will." Then Valkyrie was awake and shaking with her emotions. Guilt, because she had liked what happened and she was the bad girlfriend all over again. Rage over her mistake and Serpine daring to touch her yet again. But mainly revulsion and horror because she wondered if he was right. Valkyrie mentally shook herself. It was just a dream, just stress. Serpine wasn't Freddy Krueger, he couldn't stalk her in her dreams.

* * *

Still she felt incredibly guilty. Serpine had killed her uncle, for God's sake. And she wasn't even attracted to him. Yet in the dream it had made perfect sense that they were friends and potential lovers.

 _Because it was a dream, idiot._

"You could let me have my angst." Valkyrie murmured in reply and Skulduggery gave her a startled glance as they got ready for breakfast.

"Sorry?" He asked and Valkyrie flushed then told him about the dream, pointing out that it was just her mind reacting to stress and a nightmare, everything considered. He nodded but didn't say anything in reply.

"Skulduggery, I swear, the man's revolting. And why would I do that to you?" Valkyrie asked. He tilted his head in a smile.

"Sometime's a cigar is just a cigar, Val. Your brain was blowing off steam. You don't think he'd be content with just the pair of you being friends and a first kiss, do you?" Then he chortled happily as she reddened.

"It's natural, actually. Lots of people have nightmares about being in love with a sworn enemy."

"Please tell me you aren't speaking from experience."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Laughing he led the way out to breakfast, but he was nice enough not to tell the other men what had happened.

Though after breakfast when they went to the common room she could have sworn he winked at her before leaning in. "I was up before you." He whispered seductively, his teeth almost brushing her ear as he stroked her hair softly. "You were _moaning_ , Val. Absolutely moaning." He pulled back to laugh at her and she punched him in the arm. "Ow, not nice." He laughed.

The pair knew they'd have to leave the hotel soon and it was decided they'd return to Ireland after all. Skulduggery wouldn't discuss his plan on the off chance Serpine was listening but Valkyrie soon found herself locked in a large gaol cell at the Sanctuary with Billy-Ray Sanguine of all people. Billy-Ray glared over at her. "Don't know how you all came up with a cell or cuffs that could hold me, but I'm gonna wring your neck, girlie."

He stood and his head jerked back, then it was Serpine looking at her. "I told you you'd come to me." He said and Valkyrie stood to meet him. She gave him a shy, uncertain smile.

"So, it wasn't just a dream?"

"Most certainly not. And now, my dear, I finish what I started." Serpine snapped the cuffs easily and lunged at her, and Valkyrie drove a fist into his face, then had a necklace with the sigil on it on him before Serpine could escape. He roared and fought but she managed to pin him down, tightening the cord like a garrote. Serpine fought and gagged, giving Anton ample time to enter and use the Soul Catcher.

Then Billy-Ray's body was thrashing wildly as Serpine was drug out and into the Soul Catcher and Anton was backing up as Cleavers entered and pulled Valkyrie off Serpine as her hair and eyes darkened and she tightened the cord. Then Billy-Ray was gasping and wheezing as a snarling Darquesse was drug out. Then Valkyrie was back in control and shaking from what she'd almost done.

* * *

 **Wheee! I don't own anyone else you recognized either, obviously.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Serpine, Skulduggery, Darquesse, Ghastly, Erskine, Gordon, Billy-Ray, China or Eliza. There be spoilers ahead.

* * *

Valkyrie's dreams that night were troubled things. She was with Serpine again, and this time it felt more like reliving memories than actual dreams for Serpine was a much younger man. Then somehow the memories shifted and it was Serpine as she remembered him taking her into his arms. "Valkyrie. I'm so very sorry about what happened. I only meant to get close to you, but he was fighting me. I'd never attack you, you know that." He said, his gloved hand caressing her hair.

Valkyrie looked into his emerald green eyes. The scariest part of the dream wasn't her attraction or love for the man. It was how in control Serpine seemed. No, even scarier was that he seemed to actually be in love with her. "You seem to be forgetting our past."

"Am I?" He asked. "Or are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Valkyrie asked, twisting out of his grasp and Serpine looked at her.

"You actually don't remember, do you? Loss can do many things to a man, Valkyrie. Can make him do things he later regrets. But I had no choice, don't you see that?"

Valkyrie backed away slightly. "No choice about what? Killing my uncle or trying to kill me?" She asked and Serpine sighed.

"Oh, my dearest Valkyrie, I've killed you before. Don't you remember? Then let me help you." Then he was removing that glove and before Valkyrie could escape him that glistening red hand was pointed at her and a purple vapor enveloped her. Valkyrie screamed, but it wasn't in agony. At least not the normal agony that hand brought.

This was far worse because thoughts and memories were being forced into her head all at once and Serpine seemed to be exulting in her pain even as Valkyrie felt her mind and body shutting down. Then she was awake and shaking.

Valkyrie had chosen to go home to Gordon's mansion so she was alone with her fear. But she was confused now and Skulduggery was giving her space. Valkyrie didn't like it when he suddenly behaved without being bullied into it, and she thought he knew what she was struggling with. Serpine, evil though he was, as incapable as they all believed him to be of emotions, was doing an excellent job of pretending otherwise.

Valkyrie shivered. The maniac had killed Skulduggery's family, he had killed her uncle and he had come close to killing her. He wasn't capable of a decent human emotion. Yet the dreams felt so real and they made her angry with herself. Because he was the bad guy and they punched the bad guys, then they arrested them and that was it, case closed. And Serpine or what was left of him was in the Soul Catcher. Unless, of course, they'd caught the wrong soul.

* * *

Ghastly listened paitiently to Valkyrie as they met in his office then shrugged. "It's possible we got the wrong one. But that still means Serpine is locked in a cell. I think the nightmare was just that, a nightmare."

"So it isn't him?"

"Do you want it to be?" He asked startled.

"No. But all the memories-"

"Your mind made up the dreams, Val. You know that." Valkyrie nodded, unsure. She'd kept certain things back, not convinced Serpine was really gone. Because if he'd shown her the truth, he'd been riding around in Skulduggery quite nicely popping out only when Skulduggery seemed interested in Valkyrie. And if that was true, it wasn't Skulduggery interested in her at all, it was Serpine.

* * *

Valkyrie requested a visit with Billy-Ray and it was granted. The Texan sneered at her. "Come back to try and finish me off?"

"No, just checking that it's really you."

"Course it's me. Understand I hung on and nearly got you too." He grinned hugely. Valkyrie wondered if he had a double meaning if it was Serpine trying to reach out to her and then his smile faded. "Next time, girlie, next time." Then he refused to say anything else and Valkyrie returned to her car thoughtfully.

She wasn't in love with Serpine, she hoped she wasn't at any rate, but if there was any chance at all what he'd shown her was real she deserved to know. It would take a drive to Skulduggery's house if he was there and it turned out he was. Her partner opened the door and looked at her expectantly and Valkyrie knew the truth. she'd never really kissed Skulduggery.

"Hey." She managed.

"Hey, yourself." He let her in, looking at her, clearly curious.

"Skulduggery, have you been missing chunks of time lately?"

"Yes, he was taking over, wasn't he? Serpine?"

"He was. I hate to ask, I really do. But we both read those letters and although the first one was new, the rest were centuries old. Yet they all had my name on them."

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that."

"It was my wife's name." He said stiffly as he stared at the floor. "When you took it I wondered if it had meant anything, but it happens. People take the name of people who lived before them all the time."

"They were involved?"

"Oh, they were more than involved. They were very much in love and I seduced her away from him. Those letters? Obviously from the time there were still together. He killed her because I took her away from him."

"I see."

"I thought you might."

* * *

That night her dreams were more orderly. She was both in the past and in the present with Serpine. And strangely, for once she really didn't feel like fighting him. They sat in a grand dining room, Serpine looking so content that again Valkyrie had trouble recognizing him.

Serpine sipped at his wine and looked at Valkyrie. She'd only wanted coffee and he seemed amused. "You never were much of a drinker. So now you know. And I know because I've been watching."

"How?" She asked and he shrugged and Valkyrie knew the general was gauging just how much trust he could put in her.

"Things keep repeating themselves, Valkyrie. History repeats constantly. Why did you think I hate that man so much? It was personal. He took you from me. And now if you will consent to be my bride we can change that."

"You're assuming I love you." She said and he shrugged.

"You will, in time. You were mine once, you will be again. When I heard the name you had taken I thought that lunatic had given it to you."

"No, came up with it myself, actually. Why didn't anyone ever say anything?"

"Skulduggery has always been unbalanced, even back when he was alive. If he wanted to name you after his dead wife very few people would be foolish enough to mention it. It's why I hated you so very much, my dear. I had no idea it was actually you."

"How do you know now?"

"Always the detective. Very well. I've been searching everywhere for you. And I found traces here and there, a trail. And I followed that trail and it led to you." It was a lot to take in and Valkyrie knew Serpine knew she still didn't believe him. But he wasn't pressing her for once, either.

They finished their respective drinks and he looked at her, his emerald eyes thoughtful. "I do love you. It's why I understand Skulduggery so very well, you see. Loosing you, having you seduced away from me, I didn't take it too well. And oh, how he flaunted it in my face every chance he got. He already had China, and Eliza and any number of other lovers, but no, he had to take you away from me."

"Let's say what you're saying is true. Why kill me?"

"I had you back but I couldn't win you back to me. Being with Skulduggery had changed you completely. You'd even renounced Necromancy. I tried everything I could to win your love, but he'd done something to you. You only spat in my face, you spurned me. I regretted killing you the moment it happened, I did. But seeing what he turned you into-" Serpine looked away and Valkyrie wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. This was Serpine. He wanted something and she doubted it was her.

But there was something different about the man with her. He had actual emotions. Valkyrie knew better, but she reached across the table for his gloved hand and saw the surprise register on his face, but he grasped her hand gently in his. Both of them had lost something, maybe something they could never get back and although she thought Serpine had simply descended deeper into his insanity she was touched that someone at least understood how she felt. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" He asked.

Valkyrie shook her head, then sighed. "I don't know."

"Fair enough. I'm a reasonable man, Valkyrie. You let me court you in your dreams. When I win you back, and I will, you will choose me this time. You'll see." Then Serpine was raising her hand to his lips and kissing it and Valkyrie woke up.

* * *

There dream courtship kept up like this, and of course Skulduggery noticed several days later as they drove to the Sanctuary to pick up their actual case files. "Not sleeping?"

"No, I am. Just restless, I guess." He grunted in reply.

"He's tucked away safely, Val. He's not coming back."

"I know that."

"Good. I don't want you having nightmares over this." Valkyrie nodded, thankful when he slipped into brooding silence. And at the Sanctuary everyone seemed to realize they were back to being just partners and nobody said a word, though Ghastly winced when they were alone after Erskine sent for Skulduggery.

"I take it we can assume Serpine was using Skulduggery to get close to you?"

"Yeah, but he's gone now, right?"

"Right you are. He'll figure it out eventually so you may end up alone. The funny thing is, Val, he was never faithful, ever, up until his wife. And we all had our doubts even then. He's not a loyal man."

"Which one?" Valkyrie asked confused and then they both laughed. "Sorry. It was kind of intense."

"I imagine it was. Tea?" She nodded. "At first we thought the paper itself was just old but those were Serpine's old love letters to his then lover. Same name."

"I know, Skulduggery told me."

Ghastly shook his head as he handed her his tea. "You did come up with it on your own?" He asked and she nodded. Valkyrie wanted to confide in Ghastly in the worst way but she didn't dare. She wasn't about to run off with Serpine, naturally, but she did want the truth. "You're wondering if you reincarnated?" He asked and at her nod he shrugged. "That I can't tell you. It's one of those things that is impossible to prove or disprove."

"And even if I did I'm a different person now?"

"Exactly. Even if you were the same person, Val, it doesn't negate your freedom to choose your own way in life."

"I know. And I think Erskine is probably saying something stupid at the moment and I'll be choosing a new partner."

 _You got that right._

The door opened and Erskine entered. "Val, I'm so sorry, I thought it was Skulduggery who-" He trailed off helplessly.

"So did I and once what actually happened hits me I'll probably go into shock. That said I need a new partner, don't I?"

"Yes, he's leaving Ireland. I'd let him go if I were you. Knowing what Serpine did, however far he got..." He trailed off again and flushed.

"Not quite that far. I don't think he'd want Skulduggery involved. But let me make this a case, would you? Serpine wanted something. I want to know what it was. I want to see if there's any possibility he told the truth or he's just far more clever than we expected."

They agreed and Valkyrie was relieved she'd remembered to use the past tense. She didn't want the men to figure out she was either having dreams because she was now obsessed with her old enemy or still meeting with him. And she was given full access to the Sanctuary files and library but after several hours she had found nothing.

* * *

As she searched something clicked. China Sorrows, unbeknownst to anyone, had left a collection to Valkyrie. Valkyrie hadn't bothered with it, but now as she thought of it she reckoned the answer might be in amongst the books. So she headed home to the mansion and pored through the books until she found what she was looking for, a book on reincarnation.

And not the type of books mortals wrote where everyone was either a king or famous person - only those trying to be truly legitimate were great big nobodies - but actual magical theory and speculation. The book, alas, could neither prove nor disprove the theory. There were vague mentions that it could be proven but again, it came down to faith, and frankly, Valkyrie had very little faith in anything.

* * *

Still, that night in her dreams Serpine looked thoughtful as they strolled in the lush castle gardens. "How goes the research?"

"I hit a wall. We can't even prove our time together is anything more than a dream let alone anything else."

"There is a way. And if we can recapture what we once had I'll tell it to you. You don't trust me and I don't blame you. But I've never lied to you, Valkyrie. I had you stolen from me, I had to endure seeing my lover and future spouse go off with another man. Had to endure seeing you renounce Necromancy. And the utter joy of seeing you have another man's child."

Valkyrie stopped and Serpine looked at her. "What? What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just thought that I remembered something."

"I won't lie to you. Tell me."

"Something about you. About how you learned Necromancy." Her eyes clouded slightly as she thought. "No, it isn't possible."

"It is. I was with you at the height of your power and I was driven to excel, to go even further, to prove myself worthy of your dark genius. We were lovers, even then. It's all right, Valkyrie. No harm will ever come to you by my side. We were the very best of friends when we were younger and our courtship developed out of that friendship. I utterly revered you, I still do."

Valkyrie flushed and for a moment she remembered or thought she remembered more of that friendship, the first time being friends had turned into something more. She turned from Serpine in confusion and he let her, though he did put gentle hands on her shoulders. "If you come back to me it will be as it was meant to be. I will be with the only woman I ever loved. The only person I would have ever spared this sorry earth for."

Valkyrie turned and looked at him in shock as Serpine embraced her gently but he made no move to kiss her. Only gave her a rather sad smile. "I don't suppose I turned to the best religion in retrospect, but I wanted revenge. I wanted this whole earth cleansed of the waste of humanity. And then when my masters returned I thought they'd reward me. That they'd return you to me."

"Your masters would have killed you too." She said softly and he nodded sadly.

"Love will drive a man to utter insanity, Valkyrie. Speaking of which I have something for you." He fished an emerald pendant out of his pocket and presented it to her. "Wear this. Have it tested first for all I care, but wear it. Once that maniac has cooled down he will begin to dig and if he does and he finds out the truth I fear for your safety."

"Skulduggery would never hurt me." Valkyrie said even as she took the pendant.

"Are you willing to bet your life on it? Because I'm not. Never mind he stole you from me. He won't see it that way. Selfish man that he is he will only see his wife with another man. And although he would betray you in a heartbeat he'd kill you for doing the same."

Tears glistened in Serpine's eyes and he leaned in and kissed her chastely. "I love you and I'm begging you to wear the pendant."

Valkyrie awoke abruptly to find the pendant clutched in her hand and for reasons she couldn't explain she burst into tears.

* * *

As Darquesse Valkyrie knew the pendant was protective and admitting that to herself and opening up her powers she found no trap. So Serpine was protecting her, unless the general was so far ahead of her on a battlefield she wasn't even aware of being on that he'd already defeated her. Valkyrie shivered. She still didn't know if the memories weren't just a dream, if it wasn't all just a sad and lonely dream and as Darquesse she hadn't fallen in love with the one man who might understand her.

Still, the thought that anyone could, even at her worst made her slip the pendant on underneath her clothing. And she knew to keep it hidden as she continued her research at the Sanctuary later that day. Billy-Ray asked to see her oddly enough and as soon as she was escorted to his cell she knew Serpine was back in possession but she didn't let on.

Billy-Ray, or rather Serpine waited until the guard retreated. "You see? You do trust me." It was Serpine's voice, all right.

"Maybe. Is it safe for you to be doing this?"

"Life is full of risks." He put a hand up to the bars and Valkyrie touched it briefly, then he was pulling back all too soon and Valkyrie was leaving before he lost control and Billy-Ray emerged once more.

* * *

By that evening as she sipped her coffee by the fireside Valkyrie knew she was dangerously close to falling in love with Serpine. At that point she didn't even care if it was a trap or him trying to recreate a woman he'd lost to Skulduggery. She supposed she should care, that she should care a heck of a lot, but there was something about him. He was a lot more complex than people gave him credit for, a lot more than just some unbalanced lunatic hellbent on ending the world.

Unless it was all a trap she was walking into willingly, of course.

* * *

That night though her dreams were different. Serpine wasn't there and she was trapped in a forest as a storm raged. She took shelter in a cave and prayed for the storm to pass as her confused thoughts and emotions tumbled around inside her. "How can I be in love with him? He killed my uncle."

"Good question." A familiar voice said and Valkyrie turned to see Gordon behind her. Somehow as happens in dreams he had a fire going and gestured for her to join him. "We don't have much time, my favourite niece. So here it is: Serpine is obviously back. And obviously he wants you. Whether he's in love you aren't sure."

"But he killed you."

Her uncle shrugged. "He did. Because I refused to give him the key. I'm not applauding the man but I knew it would happen. I just expected Skulduggery to be there in time to save me, he usually was." There was something in the way that he said it that drew a surprised sound from Valkyrie and he smiled faintly.

"Now you know why he's resisted the family charm. But whatever Serpine is after Skulduggery will be back to stop him. And I think you are struggling with the truth, hence the storm outside."

"I am. But how? How could I do such a thing to you?"

"Because this isn't about me. It's about you and him. And what you once had, he's got that much right. Being dead has it's pluses when it comes to research."

"I miss you."

"I'll always be with you. Now go, get up and go where you know you need to go."

Valkyrie rose and hugged Gordon tightly then awakened and hurriedly dressed. She was out of the property as the sun rose and headed for Serpine's old castle. There the truth and her destiny awaited her.

* * *

 **Well, now! Is Serpine in love with Valkyrie after all? Will there be a happy ending for the reunited coupled? You'll have to stay tuned to find out and comments don't hurt either.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Lord Vile, Darquesse, Serpine, Anton, Saracen, Dexter, Ghastly, Erskine, Mevolent or Gordon. Thanks go out to **Bestlauren** for the fave, follow and review. Also to **'Rumpelstiltskin'** for the review and welcoming me back home. And to **mysteryHuntress** for the reviews, fave and follow. And to  
 **The-empty-masquerade** for the fave and follow. Thanks to everyone for reading and the great welcome back.

* * *

Valkyrie sat in her car, caution catching up with her at last. It had been a giddy and wonderful drive here but now as she looked at the wall and the castle beyond reality sank in. She'd come here based on a _dream_. A dream of all things. She started to feel a little foolish, but took the time to think things through for once.

Either the dream was just that, a dream, and she'd find nothing in the castle. Or it was real. In which case, either Serpine was the good guy and she'd be reunited with him at long last. Or this was just a really clever trap and she'd be going to her doom. What had Skulduggery said? He'd come back as a vengeful ghost?

Valkyrie felt confused and then she felt angry over being confused. She was going in that castle. If she was crazy, fine, she'd deal with it. If it was a trap she'd deal with that too.

 _And if Serpine's actually in love with you?_

"I don't know." Valkyrie admitted. The harsh sun was beating down as she got out of her car and closed the door softly. She wished Skulduggery was there then. Because this was just like her, wasn't it? To rush headlong into danger.

 _Pretty much._

Valkyrie smiled to herself, took a running leap towards the wall and pushed down on the air to shoot herself up and over. She landed on the other side and stared at the castle. It seemed to be waiting, anticipating her next move. But she wasn't going in guns blazing. She was going to be smart for once and not just shadow walk into the hidden room she'd seen in her dream.

So she started to run instead. She started to run and her eyes narrowed as her emotions and thoughts raged inside her. Part of her hoped it was a trap, that she'd have a reason to start hitting Serpine. And another part wanted it to be real. And that part, somehow, she suddenly knew, was fueled by the pendant that she was wearing. Valkyrie tried to stop, tried to turn back, but she kept running in the same direction, picking up speed and she couldn't stop.

 _Incoming._

Valkyrie looked up in alarm as she ran and tried to stop as the Midnight Hotel suddenly loomed up in her path, but she couldn't and she hit the porch awkwardly as the front door opened and Skulduggery rushed out to drag her inside. Valkyrie fought and screamed, tried to break free as he drug her inside and then the Hotel shook ever so slightly and they were far away from the castle. "No! You have to let me go to him!" Valkyrie snarled as she tried to twist free of Skulduggery's grasp.

Skulduggery simply grunted in response and drug her into the common room and forced her into a chair. Anton and the other Dead Men were there and they held her in the chair as she fought and raged and Skulduggery dug inside her tunic and found the pendant. He tugged it free and the cord snapped and as soon as she was free of its influence Valkyrie sagged in her chair. The men let her go, Anton bringing her coffee that she accepted with a grateful nod.

Valkyrie flushed in shame as she drank, Serpine's influence over her broken. "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked and Skulduggery patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Happens to the best of us." His mobile rang and he answered with a grunt then rang off to stare at her. "Serpine's castle just went up in a massive explosion. I'm not sure how he managed that without help, but now we know how he planned to take his revenge."

Valkyrie frowned. "What triggered it? I didn't make it inside."

"Timer, maybe. Remote. Or the Grand Mage not being quite as stupid as he looks and sending in some nifty bomb defusing robots before you got there to have a look around." Skulduggery said kindly. Valkyrie flushed in response.

"I've been a total idiot, I put us all in danger."

"Is that what you think?" Skulduggery asked with a head tilt. "Because what I see is someone who went up against one of Mevolent's top generals. The man might not be able to fight worth a damn but he's a good tactician. He got you off balance Valkyrie, it happens."

"Because I underestimated my opponent."

"Yes, it happens. Luckily, as has been previously stated, Lord Vile is rather fond of you. And the better general. The moment Erskine said something I knew what was going on behind the scenes. Well, before that actually, when you asked me if I was missing chunks of time. At first I thought you weren't happy about being with me, then I figured out his scheme."

"Wow."

"I thought you'd be impressed. Sorry to leave you out in the open but he's been quite good at not leaving cover up until now."

"But he should have been nearby to see me die, right?"

"He should have been and we had sensitives in place watching over you remotely, but they sensed nothing. We know by now he seems to not be able to be bound in a Soul Catcher or a cell."

"So how do we destroy him?"

"That's my girl." Skulduggery said then shrugged. "We'll find a way, we'll keep traveling for now so we can plan and find his weaknesses, but we'll find a way."

The other Dead Men looked concerned but also faintly amused. Saracen of course, looked _greatly_ amused. "Look at it this way, Val. You got to date a maniac."

"I did not date him!" Valkyrie said as she flushed again and he laughed.

Skulduggery shook his head at the pair. "Lord Vile intends to rip his soul into shreds when he catches him. That man has a history of taking things from him." Valkyrie just nodded in reply, remembering Serpine's side of the story. Serpine had likely been lying, but still.

* * *

The Dead Men relaxed in the common room, the excitement of their adventure over. Most of them had checked on Valkyrie several times and now she was flanked by a protective Ghastly and Anton. Anton looked at her. "Now it's truly personal." He murmured in that quiet voice of his.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ghastly looked at her. "It's OK, Val. It's happened to all of us and it's a trap you don't sense until it's been sprung on you once. You had a natural distrust of the man and I'd like to know how he managed to keep it together to court you like you said."

"There's every possibility the lunatic is actually in love with her." Skulduggery said as he joined them. He crooked a finger and Valkyrie got up to follow him. They had the same rooms as before and Skulduggery naturally followed her into hers. Valkyrie put coffee on, realizing she'd picked up the habit from Ghastly's tea ritual and smiled to herself.

"I don't actually love him, you know that, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"When you went from the young woman who punched him in the face to trying to prove the story he was feeding you I knew something was going on. The shift was gradual; he's clever and he's picked up the ability to pass himself off as normal. That part actually scared me."

She went to him and he hugged her close then kissed her chastely before releasing her. "It scared me too. I didn't recognize him. He's a good actor, I'll give him that. And the thing was, I didn't believe him, not completely. He just looked so pitiful, so lonely, like I felt."

Skulduggery nodded and motioned for her to sit as he saw to her coffee. "It's how he works. When all else fails Serpine will change strategies. But we know he has a back up plan, he always does. Any ideas?"

"Well, he didn't possess you, so you're safe."

"And the others are wearing necklaces. We'll keep an eye on them but perhaps all this courting wore him out and he'll have to go recharge for a few centuries."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She asked.

"Not really." He admitted.

* * *

Valkyrie thought of something over dinner that night. None of them knew if the memories were just a Necromancer's trick or him trying to rewrite her personality but she remembered something she doubted he'd have wanted her to. And whether it was a dead woman's memories she was remembering or her own from a past life it didn't really matter. "He's a pathological liar." She murmured and Dex glanced at her.

"Could have told you that. You remember something else?" He asked and she shrugged. "Ah, got you, private stuff." He nodded and tucked back into his plate but the other men were staring at her.

"He was unbalanced, back when he was alive. His worship of the Faceless Ones is what cost him his impending marriage. She kept watching him slip farther and farther away from her. Those letters? He was loving towards her, at first. And then his obsession took over and her barely paid any attention to her. It was like the man she'd fallen in love with had died. That and he just seemed to never be able to hold it together for long except around her."

"The old Valkyrie?" Anton asked gently and she nodded. "True. You hear things during a war and Serpine, believe it or not, was fairly balanced until she left him."

"So I created Serpine?" Valkyrie and Skulduggery asked as one.

"He created himself." Ghastly said then looked at Valkyrie. "Careful, Val. As far as you know this is just one more piece of his arsenal. You said yourself he was enjoying the pain you felt as he forced those memories on you. Never mind the fact that the maniac, if he's telling the truth, killed you once and just tried to again hours ago."

"Because that was his plan to get her back." Skulduggery said softly. "He planned on killing her all along. Then he'd have her back."

* * *

In her dreams that night Serpine appeared and held up his hands before Valkyrie could rush at him. "Those fools only delayed the inevitable. You will return to me, Valkyrie."

"I thought it was Darquesse you wanted." Valkyrie said, remembering the first time she'd seen him and Serpine smiled.

"Yes. While you were protecting your flank I could circle around to my true objective. I've told you before that I love you. And I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Including imitating Gordon?" She asked and he smiled slyly.

"Whatever it takes. Vile might have been the most powerful. He had all the flash and dark style, but me? I always got what I wanted. I never went down in defeat."

"I seem to remember you being obliterated by the Sceptre." Valkyrie snarled but Serpine only smiled serenely in reply.

* * *

The next morning Anton was way too quiet when he found out Serpine had again appeared to Valkyrie. "With the wards it isn't possible. Even if he'd rode in inside someone it still wouldn't be possible, they couldn't enter."

"Then how is he doing this?" Valkyrie asked.

"Necromancy has many branches." Skulduggery said helpfully. "There's the shadow magic we use, raising the dead, and other paths. Dream magic, a dark version suited to us, is possible. But I don't see what he hopes to gain now that you've come to your senses."

"Wearing me down?"

"Maybe. I can't remember him being any good in a prolonged siege, but he won't stop fighting, I'll grant him that much."

"Is this where I go Darquesse on him and destroy him once and for all?"

"Not yet. We aren't seeing something here, Valkyrie. He's acting obsessed and you were loosing it and yet he was still calm, still acting like a man besotted, correct?"

"Yes..."

"So either he has a use for you, most likely connected to his masters, or he is after revenge."

 _Or in love._

* * *

The problem was, even with all the Dead Men there, they were at a loss of what to do. Serpine seemed impossible to catch and contain so they'd need a way to destroy him. And for the briefest moment Valkyrie pitied him. Then she shook the feeling off, reminding herself that this was likely just one more scheme of Serpine's. What could be more pitiful than the rejected lover?

That gave her a flash of insight. It was a dangerous, stupid plan and one she didn't dare tell Skulduggery about and she'd have to be careful. Serpine wasn't a fool. But she was the only one who had a chance of finding out his real plans. And if he wanted her dead or for another reason, he was apparently too weak or couldn't do it in her dreams. Yet, at least.

So that night when he appeared she knew Serpine sensed a change. "Been thinking, have we?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. That means you're coming around to my side at last. You always got thoughtful before it happened. We had our differences, you could say they were religious differences, but if I'd had enough time you'd have come round to my side again."

Valkyrie watched him. He wasn't lunging at her and they simply were standing in the garden. "Let's say what you say is true, it all happened. You still killed me. How do you kill someone you love?"

"You spurned me. You spat in my face and told me you'd rather be dead rather than be back with me so I obliged you. I trusted you, Valkyrie! I gave you everything decent in me and you rejected me!"

Valkyrie looked away, confused.

 _Stay calm, he loves you. Play it to your advantage. Use the memories against him. Tears would be a nice touch._

And since she was close to tears in frustration anyways Valkyrie started to cry. Serpine was close to her immediately, cradling her against him. he kissed her softly and Valkyrie told herself to pretend that it was Skulduggery and returned the kiss. They parted and he held her head to his chest. "You left me." Valkyrie managed in a small voice. "You said you loved me and then you got obsessed and I fought to save you but you left me." She started to cry again and she wasn't entirely sure if it was just acting or not and the thought scared her a little.

Serpine stroked her hair with his gloved hand. "I was trying to do the right thing, Valkyrie. To build a better world for us. One where you and I would bask in the terrible glory of the Faceless Ones and you would be my queen." Valkyrie shivered. She'd seen the Faceless Ones and they weren't they type of beings to think much of putting kings and queens in place.

"And if you had succeeded..."

"I know. But that's in the past now. And the explosion your friends activated? A nice touch. You can tell Skulduggery for me that his pathetic attempts at making me look like the villain are most amusing."

"You can tell him yourself." A voice laced with an artic chill said and then Vile was there and he walked into Serpine, throwing a shadow punch that caught him square in the face. The punch lifted Serpine off the ground and he went flying backwards. Serpine sprawled in the dirt, seeming to have trouble rising. Then Vile was holding up the same pendant that Valkyrie had worn, only now it was an angry pulsing black and darkness spread from it and enveloped Serpine and he screamed in agony, and then he wasn't there any more.

Time stopped as Vile turned towards Valkyrie, awful in his dark majesty. He nodded to her and she sensed his dark smile behind his visor then he was gone in a burst of shadows.

* * *

Valkyrie awoke to find Skulduggery watching over her. "You're up early. Sparking didn't go well, did it?" He asked sweetly, then laughed.

"Lord Vile could have told me I was bait."

"He did. He did when he apologized for leaving you out in the open. He just didn't add that you were still out there."

"That sounds like something Wreath would do."

"Not anymore." Skulduggery said cheerfully and Valkyrie rolled her eyes and got up for a shower. As she showered Skulduggery knocked then came in as he used to and Valkyrie thought he'd always had poor ideas about personal space and smiled as she lathered up her hair.

"So it's over?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over the shower.

"Indeed. And to save you asking there's no way to prove if you were who he said you were, sorry."

"It's OK, actually." Valkyrie said as she finished up and his gloved hand snaked in with a towel. "Thanks, for everything."

"Not a problem. Sorry you had to go through it, Valkyrie. In the end I don't know what he was after. If it was just one more way to make a death of someone I loved about me or he truly was insane enough to be in love with you."

Valkyrie wrapped the towel around her and got out. "You're in love with me." She reminded him.

"I'm also insane." He said and tilted his head in a smile.

* * *

 **That was fun! Well, I had fun. Did you have fun? Sorry it was so short but it seems as good a place to end it as any.**


End file.
